A Unwanted and Unexpected Visitor
by Baybeetricia
Summary: COMPLETE! It is March and the Spring breeze is blowing strong.Hermione and Draco are now head students.Everything was going fine until one night Draco will never forget.Hermione wonders if he feels the same,but finds out he does.Then she finds...
1. The Night His Fantasies Were Fulfilled

It was March and the spring breeze quickly blew in.Hermione and Draco are now head boy and head girl. Everything was going fine until one night Draco will never forget. She wondered if Draco loves her, But finds out he does. And she finds out a shocking surprise….. She is pregnant. But Draco (Knowing he's the father) Denies ever sleeping with her. What will she do now, that Draco is denying their baby and What will Draco do if anyone ever found out?

* * *

_**A Night his fantasies were fulfilled **_

"Ahh!" Hermione woke up, in a cold sweat, from what she though was a bad dream; only to find out it was a nightmare come true. As she turned over, she felt a sudden unbearable pain between her legs. She had sex. But with who? 'Ok know, what happened last night. Try to remember…..just try….' she told herself. She then scrambled around her bed and willingly turned over, but was greeted by a pair of silvery-Gray eyes looking back at her.

"So… What do you think?" Draco asked, followed by his legendary smirk.

"What are you talking about? But before you answer that what are _you_ doing here?" Hermione asked curiously . Draco's smirk vanished suddenly only to be replaced with these words "What do you mean?"

" I mean, why are you in my room? We only share a bathroom, not a _bedroom_"

Draco showed a puzzled face which followed a long pause. Hermione, suddenly became heavily frustrated, because Draco wouldn't answer; so she pushed him off her bed and shouted "Fuck man, Answer me!" Why are you here?"

Draco's eyes open wildly. _'I like them fiesty.'_ he thought.He latercrept back on the bed. Secondspassed and suddenlythe smirk returned."You must be joking?" he said laughing. "Anyway, was I as good as Potty?"**A/N** That last remark left Hermione in awe. Did that mean that she slept with Draco. 'How couldI have slept with him; Draco Malfoy, out of all people. But he doeslook hot with his hear across his sticky face.' she thought.Butshe didn't remember what she told him last night.

After a few minutes she began talking "So.. You mean…. we slept together, last night?"

A grin appeared on Draco's face as he said those words she did not want to hear "Of course, and your not that bad,….for what you are." Hermione blushed. (she and Draco had made a truce, to stop the insults,a few months ago after they learnt of their headship.) But reality came out of nowhere and hit here 'Oh no! what have I gotten myself into?' she thought. As Draco oogled her, she tried to convince herself to try not to slap him, so she sat on the edge of her bed with the covers over herand told herself to try and remember last night. To her surprise, it came back to her in a long flash

**Flashback:**

The surroundings had looked awfully familiar. It was Hogsmeade. The room was crowded with Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff student. But there was a student missing; Hermione. They were all drinking and having a good time at their separate house tables in the bar until someone blurted out something

"Harry" Ron said in a drunk manner, "Have you seen how hot Hermione has gotten over the Christmas holiday?" There was a long pause "don't talk so loud mate, someone might hear you." Harry told Ron. But Ron, not listening to Harry said "It's true, she's gorgeous."

Everyone at this time was well aware of what they were talking about. Seconds later, low murmurings took place at the Slytherin table.

"He's right, you know?" Blaise Zabini said " She has really gotten hot….."

You mean that mudblood bitch?" Dracointerruptly asked. Blaise looking a bit disgusted at his thought and said "Yes, but I thought you two made a truce a few months ago, to stop with the insults,"

"Yeah well, I did make a truce with her, but I never said that I would stop talking about her or insulting her behind her back, no did I?" Draco said smirkly. Blaise, now seeing his friends happiness, said nothing.

Draco sat in silence at the table and thought to himself. 'why am I always insulting or being mean to her?' he thought. 'I like her, but no one can know or my reputation as Slytherin Sex-god and Mudblood hater will be destroyed and I worked so hard to get here. What will I do now? I know I can….." right when he was gonna answer himself be was interrupted by Pansy's annoying voice.

"Well, you know and I both know Draco doesn't like her. Right Drakie Pooh ?"

Draco suddenly became angry, because he didn't like her, she was only there because she was a good fuck. But Draco opened his mouth and said "First and foremost Pansy, stop calling me that because I am not your fucking Drakie Pooh, and secondly, why would I like Granger? She's a filthy mudblood for Merlin's sake." After saying that he got up and stormed out.

* * *

Harry looked up and watched Draco leave. "I wonder where that ferret face prat is going?" "wherever he is going, I hope he dies and fall into the fuckingpits of hell where he belongs." Ron said. Harry not looking surprise said "I agree". with a long pause Harry said "Let's follow him."

* * *

As he walked through the empty streets of Hogsmeade, he stumbles into a another bar. This bar was almost empty. It had3 people. His anger evaporated at the mere sight of the one person that was on his mind; Hermione. She was crying silently, unaware of the eyes that were staring at her. He picked up his legs, that felt like 5 pounds weights, and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulder and said. "What's the matter Hermione?"

Hermione looking a little happy, turned to Draco who was now sitting beside her and cried in his shoulder. "Hermione, can you at least tell me what happened?" Draco seemed more anxious to know than ever now. "Well…." Hermione sniffled "…Harry, Ron and I had a fight?"

"A fight?…what about? He asked hungrily

"You" she said, looking at him. He glared into her brown hypnotic eyes and was about to melt, but turned his head just in time. Anger balled his mind and he blurted out, not worrying about the volume of his voice, "Me? Out of all the people, why me?" she paused and then turned. "because…" she said shakily "Harry and Ron thought that you were only being nice to me for one thing, and that you were evil, and I…I defended you. I told them they were wrong and that you changed. But when I told them that they had a fit." she said as the tears streamed down her face. "Oh,… well, you know better than that." Draco said in a comforting voice.

After saying that he put his arms around her and began to comfort her. Out of nowhere came Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron was angry. But Ron spoke first. "Get away from her, you, you, you ferret face prat." Draco didn't budge. Harry, now looking more angry at Draco than Ron said nothing. Now Ron, bubbling with anger took out his wand and aimed it at Draco.

Hermione, now in a gaze at Ron, opened her mouth, as if trying to speak, but she was overthrowed by Ron's voice, which shouted "_Petrificus Totalus"_. But instead of hitting Draco like he had planned, he hit Hermione.

Harry, who now stepped in close range of Ron said "what have you done?"

Ron, now looking sorry full said "it….it was suppose to his Malfoy, not Hermione."

Draco stood there looking at Ron with angry eyes and shouted "you were suppose to be her fucking friend, how could you?" after saying that he picked up Hermione's petrified body and moved away from the table. Ron was about to say something but Draco apparated and with a loud 'crack' he was gone. Ron, now looking bewildered, turned to Harry, who was down right furious, and said "did he just say that? Did he….." but he was interrupted by Harry's comment "Don't try and change the damn subject; you petrified her; and last week you claimed you love her, I guess that was just a bunch of shit for spur of the moment, right?"

After speaking his mind, Harry left Ron there in the deserted Bar to wonder the seriousness of what he had down. Ron, now hurt by what Harry told him, took a seat and was about to cry but instead he got up and walked back to Hogwarts alone.

Draco had apparated back to Hogwarts, right in front of he head-quarters. He said the password "_Lemon Drops_" and walked into the common room and rest Hermione gently on the couch and took out his wand and unpetrified her, and within seconds Hermione was back to normal. She looked puzzled and said "How did we get here? The last I remembered we were in the bar in Hogsmeade."

Draco turned his head and said " the reason you don't remember is because Ron petrified you." she stared at him in disbelief but instead if her talking, Draco butted in and said "It's true, he petrified you…..I was just as amazed as you are now. Well I picked you up and apparated to our rooms. When I got inside I gently rest you on the couch and unpetrified you."

There was a long pause but Hermione finally spoke and said " Ron petrified me?"

A long pause escaped Draco's mouth as he said "Yes, he did, he petr….." but he was interrupted by Hermione's lips on his. After she let go of him, Draco smiled. Hermione blushed.

A few hours passed and Draco was drinking and having a nice time with Hermione until she fell asleep. He carried her up to her room and rest her in her bed. When he was going to leave she called out "Draco wait. I have to tell you something before you go." she thought that it was best to tell him this while he was drunk so he wouldn't remember in the morning. Draco walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

"what do you wanna tell me Hermione?" Draco asked

"Well I love you Draco, I'm not sure if you feel the same about me, actually I doubt it, but that is why I defended you in the argument with Harry and Ron ."Hermione said. Draco was amazed. He felt the same way. He was happy now

"Hermione, I have some good news for you?" Draco said

"what is it Draco?" Hermione asked

"I love you too, Hermione. I always have but I thought you didn't feel the same so that is why I became your friend. So you can see the real me, and if I play my cards right, you might end up feeling the same way about me, in time."

At this time Hermione was wide awake at the outburst or Draco. He felt the same way about her. She now doubted telling him, because he felt the same way as him.

Hermione, felt the rush of adrenaline crawl up her spine and she moved closer to him. They were an inch apart now to be exact. He felt the same sensation, so he reached over and kissed her. To his surprise, she didn't stop him, she let him touch her wherever he wanted. A soft moan escaped her mouth. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. They took it rather slow as they loved each other's company in her bed. They kissed one final time. But this time more passionate. This was the kiss that led to the two of them making love, all night long.

**End of flashback:**

Hermione now knew how and why they had sex and she turned to looked at him and smile. She know knew that he felt the same about her and they would finally be together.

Draco spoke up and said "so what are we know?"

Hermione know looking very surprised and said "which do you prefer? Girlfriend and Boyfriend or Secret Lovers?"

Draco looked at her and smiled and then said "I like the first one better." Hermione smiled but then said

"How are we gonna tell everyone about us?"

"how about we leave it secret for awhile?"

"Sure, anything you say Draco"

* * *

**A/N: **Hermione and Harry didn't sleep together. THat was just a rumor that someone made up, but she accepted it because it stopped all the harassments from the numerous boys that liked her.

This is where all the trouble in Hermione life begins. From one wrong mistake to another she will wish she could turn back the hands of time. :)

**Please read and review this story. This is my first story so please be delicate with your choice of words. If this story get's good reviews I'll continue, but if I don't get gopod reviews i'll still continue. So just do your best to follow the story. **


	2. The Morning After

_**The Morning After**_

After having the night of his life,Draco kissed Hermione, got out of bed and went to their adjourning bathrooms, to take a shower. Hermione, now smiling, looked at him in disbelief as he left. If someone had told her last year that she and Draco Malfoy would be a couple she wouldn't ofbelieve them. Moments later, she heard the shower turn on. She got up, put on her bathrobe, went into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth.

"Hermione is that you?" Draco asked

"Of course it's me, who else could it be?" she said before smiling.

"I have a proposition for you." Draco said

"What is it about?"

"You, me and this shower." Draco said, now poking his head out of the shower.

"Yeah well, what about you, me and this shower?"

"Hermione, you are suppose to be smart and clever, and you're trying to tell me, that you don't know what I am talking about?" Draco said

"I thought last night was enough for now?" Hermione said. Draco began pouting and said "Please, Hermione, just this once." Before Hermione could say anything, Draco stepped out of the shower dripping wet, and completely naked. His pale fit body showed his 6 pack abs, his fit ass and everything else that goes with it. She stood there admiring his body until he came closer. He pressed his body up against hers and pulled her into another one of his passionate kisses. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was up against the wall somewhere in the bathroom. She opened her eyes, onlyto find out that Draco had carried her into the shower.

He raised her legs up against his waist and began rubbing the inside of her thighs. She let out a low moan as his handstraveled through her bathrobe. Before she knew it the bathrobe was gone, and the shower was on again. Draco, now happy, nibbled on her neck. He nibbled on her neck for a few minutes. She enjoyed it so much, thather moans became a little louder. He now noticed his chance and moved himself slowly into her.

She let out a sultry moan in his ear, that made him grin. "Harder Draco" Hermione said between moans. He did as he was told. He went harder and harder until he dropped everyone of his seeds in her. He kissed her and left to put on his school clothes and robes. After Draco was gone, she felt fulfilled in a way she never was before. A few seconds later she turned off the shower and went to put on her school robes and clothes.

* * *

When she was done, she opened up her door and took a few steps out only to see that Draco was doing the same. "Hi sweetheart." Draco said with a smile. Hermione smiled back and said "Hi Draco" 

"You didn't answer my question earlier." Draco said

"What question from earlier?"

"I asked you 'was I as good as Potty'?"

There was a sudden pause. Hermione let out a low sigh and said "Draco I have a confession to make, but you can't tell anyone; ok?"

"I promise, now what is it?"

"I never slept with Harry. I was still a virgin until last night. You were my first." After hearing that Draco was mesmerized. He then blurted out. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. Positive,"

"That's nothing bad, why don't you want me to tell anyone?" Draco asked.

"Because when the rumors started, all the boys that tormented me, started to show me a little respect, including you. It also stopped the many boys from asking me out." After hearing that he smiled. "Why are you smiling?" she asked Draco

"Because that means, I _had _you first, there was no one before me."

"Yes it does; but you promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know, and I promise I'll tell no one."

They kissed and made their way down the spiral staircase that led to their common room. 'Bam, bam, bam'; someone was knocking on the door. "Hermione, open up, please. I'm so sorry for what I did, please forgive me." it was Ron. He was shouting from the outside of the head-quarters. Draco looked at her and said "Do you want me to let him in, and leave you two to talk?"

Hermione never knew Draco could be so caring and understanding, but she turned to him and said "No, I'll go to breakfast with you." They opened the common room and Hermione was bombarded by Ron. She pushed him off of her and said "Leave me alone."

"Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean to petrify you, it's was an accident. I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Ron pleaded.

"You know, I think you two should talk. I'll go."

"No, you stay here. I'll be just a sec."

Hermione walked from Draco over to Ron and said in a whisper "I will talk to you later about this, butright now, I am going to breakfast. When we get there, we will not discuss this matter. We will discuss this later in the Gryffindor common room. You understand me?" "Yes." Ron said.

"Well, you can go to breakfast now, I'll be there in a few minutes, I have to finish talk to Draco." Ron became very irate when she said Draco's name. He wanted to punch Draco, but did what Hermione told him to do.

"What was that all about? And why was weasel mad?" Draco asked

"It was about last night and his name is Ron _Weasley_. Now can we drop the subject?"

"Ok, no need to get sassy." Draco said.Hermione smiled and said "Now, let's go to breakfast."

* * *

Hermione and Draco left the common room and headed towards the Great Hall. They both pushed the door open and stepped inside. All eyes fell on them. Draco gave Hermione a 'what-the-fuck' look and walked over to the Slytherin table. He sat between Crabbe and Goyle who were facing the Gryffindor table and began eating. 

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Ginny and Harry. Both Harry and Ginny were facing the Slytherin table. Ron was sitting in the front of Harry. But he didn't dare look at Hermione after their brief conversation they had earlier. Harry turned to Hermione and said "How was your sleep last night 'mione?" Ron opened his mouth and answered before Hermione even got a chance to answer. "She had a terrible sleep last night, all because of me….." "Stop answering for me." Hermione said angrily.

She turned to Harry and said "As a matter of fact. Harry, it was my best sleep ever." She looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco's seductive eyes looking at her. He smiled at her. She blushed.. "Hermione, earth to Hermione." Harry said while waving his hands over her face. "Oh sorry, what were we talking about?"

"We asked you if Malfoy tried anything while you were petrified last night." Hermione suddenly became a little pissed off. She was tired of hearing this conversation. She bit into the muffin and swallowed hard, then said "Harry, I don't want to be mad at you too, so after I answer you please drop the subject. Ok……?" Harry nodded his head and said "Ok, 'mione" "Draco didn't try anything last night". After saying that she got up and left for her first class of the day; Potions.

* * *

A few minutes after Hermione left Draco followed her. **A/N. **He saw her walking through the lonely halls heading for professor Snape's class. His favorite class pf the day. He called out to her, "Hermione wait up." she stopped and turned to face him. He could see the anger in her eyes. He walked up to her and said "What's the matter, Hermione?" 

"Draco, everyone is asking me about last night, both about Ron and you and it is pissing me off."

"Hermione is there anything I can do? I will be glad to help." he smiled

"Draco, I don't know if…" she began to say what she thought but was interrupted when Draco pulled her into a dark corridor.

"What do you want me to do?, and don't say that I can't help because I know I can."

"Draco, please."

"I know you Hermione, what I can't help you with mentally, I can help you with physically."

"I know you can; I had experience last night." she smiled.

"I knew I could make you smile." Draco said. Within seconds of saying that, he pulled her into his arms and began kissing her. A soft moan escaped her mouth. He pulled away and smiled. She blushed. Draco pulled her back into his arms and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.As she looked into his seductive, silvery gray eyes she was about to melt, but he pushed his lips into hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and glided his tongue everywhere in her mouth; exploring every corner. When she realized what was going on she put her tongue into his mouth and began to fight for the dominate role. Seconds later, she gave up.

She liked him to be in control. Draco had pushed her up to the wall and began kissing her everywhere. She smiled as a tingle followed everywhere his kisses went, all the way down to the opening of her robe. He unbuttoned it and she did the same thing to him. When they were done, he began to lift her legs up to his waist. She locked her legs around his waist. He began unbuttoning her white school shirt that revealed her black lace bra. He began kissing her on her neck, all the way down to her breast. As he traveled back up her neck to her lips, another moan escaped her mouth. He finally got to her lips. They kissed without catching breathes. Hermione now feeling anxious to continue, began taking off his shirt.While she was taking off his shirt, she saw the time on her watch.

"Shit, we better stop or you'll be late to class." she looked at him and smiled .She wanted him so bad, but know she couldn't have him at the moment.She got off of him, buttoned up her shirt and put on her school robe. She left the corridor first and made her way to Professor Snape's class. Three minutes later Draco came inside the class with his school robe open. He took at seat exactly in the back of Hermione.

* * *

"Finish the potion on the board... and no mistakes." professor Snape said. Draco took out his parchment paper and was about to write when his quill fell on the floor. He was about to pick it up but Hermione bent over and picked it up instead. He bent over, as if trying to get the quill, and whispered "Meet me at the towers at 11 sharp." he took the quill from her and placed it in the ink and began writing. 

Potions class ended rather quickly. Not because he finished his work fast but because all could think of was Hermione. The smell of her hair, the texture of her skin, the sound of her voice and way she looked when she wanted him. He loved her. Everything about her. How could he live without her? He was addicted to her. He didn't know if she felt the same, but he was sure he would find out tonight.

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a blur. Finally Dinner came. Everyone was at their respected tables, eating. There was slight chatter around the room but most of the chatter was coming from the Gryffindor table. Low murmurs took place between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"Why do you think Professor McGonagall put you and Malfoy as team partners?" Harry asked Hermione.

"We're not saying anything bad, Hermione but, you know how Harry and I feel about him. He's a slime ball."

Hermione, now became a bit annoyed, turned to Harry and said "Professor McGonagall put both _Draco _and I as partners because we were the only ones left; and you _both _know that." She looked at Ron, who was biting into a chicken drumstick. She put a spoon full of soup into her mouth and then looked over to the Slytherin table. She caught Draco's eyes staring at her. She loved it when he did that. She looked away.She put another spoonful of soup in her mouth and looked back over to the Slytherin table.She caughtDraco's eyes again, but this time hemouthed "11 o'clock". She smiled at him and then looked away again. She turned to Harry and Ron and said "See you two in the Gryffindor common room." She got up and left; but this time Draco didn't follow her, he continued to eat with his posse.

* * *

**A/N: **Draco wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to see someone else. He waited a few minutes so thatno one would suspect them. When he got up, Harry and Ron didn't noticed, if they did, they would have followed him.

Please Read and Review


	3. The Big Discussion

**_The Big Discussion_**

It was 7:35 and Hermione approached the Gryffindor common room. She stood in front of the portrait of the fat lady and said the password "M&M pieces". **A/N. **The door swung open. She stepped inside the cozy room that had red and gold decorations all around, walked over to her favorite chair and took a seat. The room was so empty. It felt like home. Knowing that the room was empty she closed her eyes and began reminiscing about the events of the day. A particular event froze in her mind. It was the encounter between her and Draco. She smiled. She hadn't got that far in her mind when she heard "M&M pieces" come from the outside of the room.

* * *

She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a crowded room of chatty children. "Hermione!, Hermione!" someone said through a crowd of 1st years. It was Harry. As he pushed his way through the crowd, he pulled Ginny, or pulled Ron. The three of them took a seat on a large sofa and began staring at Hermione.

"Why are you guys staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" after saying that she took out he mirror and checked her face. Nothing was wrong. So what could they be staring at? After finding out nothing was wrong with her face she put up her mirror and began doing the same to them, what they were doing to her; staring. She had noticed while she was checking her face they were whispering among themselves.

"What's wrong with you guys?" there was a long pause. "You know what? Since you guys don't want to tell me what's going on, I'll start this conversation by myself. Now Ron, can I hear your side of the story?"

Ron, now waking from his imaginarytrance, smiled. He opened his mouth and began talking "'mione, before I start, can I please apologize?" Hermione nodded. "I am so sorry; I didn't mean to, it was an accident. Can you ever forgive me?" Hermione smiled and then said in a serious tone "I'll decide that, when I hear what you have to say."

"Ok. Well I guess I should begin. I know you remember the conversation, Harry, you and I had last night…"

"Argument" Hermione said cutting in

"Ok, argument; and I know you also remember the topic. Hermione we were only trying to protect you. You know how we feel about you. We didn't want you to get hurt.After we left you there we never knew you would cry. But when Draco walked out of the bar, Harry and I followed him…."

"You followed him? Why?"

"We wanted to see, if her had an appointment with Voldermort or something. Anyway to our disbelief, when we got outside, he was gone. We looked in every corner, he wasn't there. We looked everywhere except the bar you were in and Honeydukes Sweetshop. As we began to walk pass the door of the bar you were in, we saw him. He had his arms around you and you were leaning on his shoulder. To tell you the truth Hermione, all the anger from the previous 'argument' came back; that is why I took out my wand. I thought I aimed it at Malfoy but I guess I was wrong." he turned his head and look down. He concluded by saying "...It hit you instead. I felt so bad, and to make it even worst, both Harry and _Malfoy _gave me a lecture."

Hermione was astonished.She neverwould believe Draco would stand up for her. So shesaid "Draco gave you a lecture?"

"Yes, and you don't have to rub it in."

"What did he say?" she asked anxiously

"He said that I am suppose to be your friend, how could I? andblah, blah, blah, "

"Wow." Hermione looked at Harry and said "Harry say something."

"What do you want me to say, 'mione?"

"I just want you to say something. I do want your input in this, you know?"

"Ok, let me….." Harry began but was cut off by Ron

"Sorry Harry, I have to ask Hermione one question."

"What is it Ron?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, I forgave you earlier when you came to my room. I didn't tell you because I wanted to hear your side of the story first. Now, can we please get back to Harry? Harry as you were saying."

"Thanks 'mione." he gave Ron a disgusted look.

"As Ron said earlier we don't want you to get hurt; because if you got hurt, we would probably kill the person, who hurt you; especially if it is Malfoy."

"Harry…" Ron began to say "Why didn't you do anything last night when Malfoy had his hands around Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry" Ginny, now joining the conversation, said

"I know that would come up sooner or later, but I didn't do anything because.. Hermione is a big girl and I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself." Hermione smiled.

"I must admit 'mione, we do be a bit overprotective at times, but it's only because we care for you. You're like a sister to us."

"I know Harry and I appreciate it, but sometimes you are too overprotective; especially you Ron, you need to ease up. But lately Ron, you've become a lot more protective of me than Harry. Why is that?" Ron was now sweating heavily. He wiped his forehead and said "'mione before I tell you, I need you to have an open mind. Ok?"

"I always do."

At this time the common room was almost empty; except for Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione there was a study group of 4th years. Ron looked at them and then said "um 'mione… um, I like you.". After hearing, that she opened her eyes wide and said "You what? You like me?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"3 weeks."

Hermione leaned back in the chair, put one hand over her eyes and let out a loud sigh. Ron, now catching the drift, said "I'll understand, if you don't feel the same about me." Hermione dropped her hands and smiled. "Ron, you know I would never do anything to hurt you or our friendship, so we just can't."

"But, do you have the same feelings for me?" Ron asked. The smiled vanished from her face and she said "No, I'm so sorry Ron. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's ok, 'mione. It would never work out anyway." she smiled. He smiled.

"Well, good night" Ginny said as she rose from the sofa and walk toward the stairs

"Harry and Ron, do you want to do your Astronomy homework?"

"'mione, we have until next week Tuesday. It's only Monday."

"Well I'm going to my common room to do my homework… she was cut off by Ron. "But it's only 9:30; you can stay a while longer."

"Ron, it takes me 10 minutes to get to my room, over an hour to finish my homework and I want to be in _bed _for 11:00 sharp."

"Ok, well. Night 'mione" Ron said

"Yeah, goodnight." Harry said smiling

* * *

"See you guys in the morning." Hermione said. After saying that, she made her way to the head-quarters. She arrived there and said the password "Lemon Drops" and went inside. The common room was empty. She walked straight pass the common room and headed to her room.She gota blankparchment paper, a quill, ink and the parchment paper she wrote the instructions on and headed back downstairs.

When she got there she met Draco and Blaise sitting in the couch, by the fireplace, talking. She walked over to the desk, put everything on it, took a seat and began her work. Draco, not noticing Hermione was in the room, continued talking to Blaise, "Do you know if we have any homework due tomorrow?"

"Why don't you ask Hermione?" Blaise said, while pointing to her. Draco turned his head to look at Hermione, who was writing her Astronomy essay. Blaise looked at his watch and found out the time was 10:18. He looked at Draco and said "I got to go Draco; I don't want to get detention for staying out late. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Try not to get caught." Draco shouted before Blaise left the room. Draco got up and walked over to the desk where Hermione was doing her homework and said "Hi, babe. What are you doing?" She looked up at him and said "Astronomy homework."

"We're still on for later, right?' Draco asked

"Sure, as soon as I finish my homework, I'll be there; but I'm pretty sure I'll be finish before 11." She smiled at him. He reached over to her face and kissed her. He pulled away from her and said "I'll go patrol the halls to see if anyone is walking about. See you at the tower." He opened the door and vanished after the door closed behind him. She continued her homework. As she finished her sentence and let out a loud sigh. She packed up her items, carried them into her room, put them on top of her desk, and set out for the Tower.

It was now 10:40. She walked towards the Tower, only to be called by someone. "Hermione, wait up." She turned around only to become face to face with……

* * *

Wow, a cliffhanger (if you are not left hanging then my purpose was not fulfilled.:) ). Who do you think called her? Review and tell me.

**A/N:**M&M pieceswas the only thing I could think of.

This chapter might be a bit boring but believe me, it's going to get better

Thanks to:

**My friend Hopal, for her help with making my story what it is today, and to**

**All of you who read and reviewed**

**It is greatly appreciated**


	4. 11 o'clock

**_11 o'clock_**

"Hermione wait up." she turned around only to become face to face with Ginny. Hermione was surprised, because she thought Ginny was asleep. She asked "What are you doing out here? Its pass your curfew."

"I know that it's pass my curfew and that I should be in bed, but I have to ask you two questions."

"Couldn't this wait until morning?"

"It could but I just want to ask you know when no one is around."

"Ok, begin."

"First of all, we're best friends right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You'd never lie to me right?"

"You know I wouldn't, but what's this all about?"

"I just wanted to know, why you don't like Ron."

"Did Ron put you up to this? This is so like him?"

"No, no. I was just curious?"

"There are a few reasons." she said while looking at her watch. '_It's 10:48; I have 12 minutes to get to Draco.' _Hermione thought to herself. She continued "First of all, I only see Ron as a brother not a boyfriend; secondly, he's a little overprotective, imagine if we decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend how protective he would be of me; and finally, it would ruin our friendship."

"Thanks, I got to go."

"What about your second question?"

"Oh, how do you live with Draco?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, sleeping next to his room, every single night. Do you ever imagine how his body looks?...I hear it looks hot."

"_You have no idea_" Hermione thought. She continued talking by saying "No way, why would I do that?"

"I just wanted to know because if that was me, I'd be all over him."

"But I thought that you liked Harry?"

"I do but, he doesn't seem to feel the same way about me."

"The question is: Does he know?"

"No."

"Well I think you better tell him. He might feel the same way." Ginny smiled and said "Thanks 'mione, you always know how to cheer me up." Ginny looked at her watch and it said 10:55. "'mione, I got to go, it's 5 minutes to 11 and I don't want to get caught. See you tomorrow; at breakfast?"

"Yeah, breakfast."

Ginny walked down the hall in a fast pace. She turned the corner and was gone.

* * *

Hermione, nowtwo minutes away, walked slowly to the tower. When she arrived there, she looked at her watch and it said 11:00. She opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark and empty. The only source of light was coming from the moon, which was shining brightly through the room. She took a few steps towards the abandoned telescope at the far end of the room. As she moved forward she saw something. She stopped and stared at it; but I didn't move. Suspecting nothing was there she continued to walk over to the telescope and looked through it. She saw Mars. While she was looking through the telescope, someone crept behind her and put his hands around her thin waist. 

The mysterious person began breathing his sultry breath in her ears and said "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione, knowing who it was from the start smiled and said "Yes it is."

"But not as beautiful as you." he concluded

"Draco..." Hermione said while turning around "...Why are we here?"

"To finish what we started."

"But, why can't we do it, inside one of our rooms? And what if we get caught?"

"We won't, I already took care of that." he smiled at her. She blushed. He continued to say "We could do it in our rooms, if you want, but I already planned this one out. If you want, we can do what I planned and then do what you planned. How about that?"

"Maybe, but Draco..."

"Yeah, babe?"

"What do you have planned?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that question. First thing we'll do is make out, then we'll have sex." he smirked. "What do _you_ have planned?"

"We'll the same as you but in our rooms instead. But since that is already taken care of, how about a replay of this morning. Not the _exact _replay but a replay."

"Sure, anything for you."

* * *

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss became more enjoyable, they began to move. Draco moved her from the telescope to the wall. His lips moved from hers, down to her neck. He left bite marks everywhere he kissed, which claimed her as his territory. She moaned in his ears. He now moved back up to her lips. As the kiss became more intense, he began taking off her school robes; only to reveal her mini pleated skirt and white school shirt. She now realized what he was doing, and took his robe off. After both of their robes were off, Draco grinned. He began to run his hands up her skirt. She let out another moan but this time more lustful than ever before. He began unbuttoning her shirt only to reveal her red lace bra. Draco stopped, looked at her and said "Why did you change it?" 

"Change what?"

"Your bra and maybe your panties"

"Oh, I'll tell you later."

"Just to tell you, red turns me on."

She smiled and said "I guess I made the right choice then."

He pushed his lips against hers as theycontinuedto fool around.His hands traveled to her shirt again, but this time he unbuttoned the rest of the buttons. After he was done his hands traveled up her stomach to her bra. She stopped him. He gave her a puzzled face. She didn't look at him, she just reached over and began unbuttoning his shirt. He gave her his legendary smirk. After she was done unbuttoning his shirt, she wasted no time and took off his undershirt. Hermione was spellbound.

"You like what you see?" Draco asked

"I always do." she smiled and said.

She kissed him. As she kissed him, she stuck her tongue into his mouth and began exploring his oh-so-perfect teeth. Seconds later his tongue came. Both his and her tongue began fighting for the dominant role as they did earlier that day. As the time before, she gave up. She liked him in control. Suddenly his hands traveled to her thighs. She enjoyed it. Knowing that now is his chance, he tried to pick her up but she pushed him off. She gave him a long kiss. As they were kissing she took off his pants. He was only left in his boxers. On his second attempt to pick her up he was successful. Knowing that he had her, he put her legs around his waist. She locked them, and kissed him. As he kissed her neck, he moved his hands between her legs. She moaned a bit louder. _'I love it when she moaned. It's such a turn on.'_ he thought to himself. Draco, now feeling himself getting hard, pressed his fingers up against the seat of her panties and stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Hermione asked while panting. He smirked and said "Miss Granger, are you _wet _for me?" Hermione, knowing what he was talking about, blushed. Draco, now realizing something, said "So, that is why you changed your underwear today is it?"

"Yes, I changed it because of that, are you happy now?"

"It's just that I've never met a girl who got _wet_ for me so quickly before. And I am not happy?"

"Why aren't you happy?"

"Because we haven't done _it _yet."

"That's because you're always stopping and talking."

As Hermione said the word 'talking' Draco moved inside her. She bit her lips. '_She doesn't know how sexy that makes her look._' Draco thought.

"Harder, Draco." Hermione said in-between moans.

"You want it faster too?"

"Yes."

Draco did as he was told.

* * *

After 45 minutes he slowed down, and said, whilepanting. "Hermione… is this wall to hard for you?" 

"Just a tad, why?"

"Because I have something that will make you feel better."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry, you will find out sooneror later."

Hermione didn't ask anymore, she closed her eyes. She and Draco had stopped a few minutes ago and she was catching her breath. Draco began kissed her neck as she pressed her on the wall. Suddenly the long chill of the wall evaporated and was replaced with something cozy and comfortable.She opened her eyes, and found out what Draco was talking about. He apparated them both to his room, and rest her on his bed. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Where are you going?" Hermione said

"I'm going to get our clothes. Where else do you think I would be going?"

"No where important."

"I hope you didn't think that I would just leave you here.". Hermione didn't answer. "Well I guess that answeres my question."

"It's not like that Draco, and you know that."

"I'll be right back." With a 'crack' he was gone. While he was gone, she had noticed that she only had on her bra. A few minutes later Draco came back. His hands were full of clothes, both with his and hers. He threw them on the floor and leaped into the bed. She laughed. He kissed her. She moaned. His hands began to travel once again, towards her bra. When he got there he placed his hands under her bra. She gasped.

"What's the matter?"

"Your hands are a bit cold."

"Don't worry; they'll warm up in a minute."

He reached his hand behind her back and released her bra. He pulled it off and laid on her. He kissed her neck. This time she turned her head towards the pile of clothes that Draco had thrown on the floor. Exactly on the top of the pile was her red panty. As Draco kissed her non-stop she remembered how it came off…

**Flashback:**

Draco said "because we haven't done _it _yet." As he said that, his hands traveled up her skirt. She let out a soft moan. His hands were about to pull down her underwear but instead of letting him pull it down, she guided him to the snaps on both sides of the panty. He smiled. She blushed. He then said "I never knew you use to wore these kind of panties."

"Not all of my panties are like this; it's just the red, the pink and the blue ones."

Before she knew it, her panties were gone and she was caught in a net of unbridled passion.

**End of Flashback.**

After they were done, he came off of her and laid next to her. Not long after they were done, Hermione said "Draco…." He didn't answer. She turned over to face him and saw that he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, so she decided not to bother him. She closed her eyes and did the same.

* * *

If this chapter is too graphic (I doubt it though) please let me know. 


	5. Rules

_**Rules**_

Morning came fast, and Hermione was awoken by a pair of chirping robins. As she fluttered her eyes open she saw green and silver colors all around the room. She smiled. She got up, wrapped the green satin sheet around her and began to dangle her petite feet over the edge. As she made her way out of the bed, Draco called out to her. "Hermione…" Hermione now realizing that she had woke him up, turned to him and said "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's ok. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to catch a shower."

Draco yawned and said "You want to start now?"

"Um... Draco about that..." Hermione bit her lip. She continued. "You know that every good relationship has rules right?"

"Yeah, but not all relationships." There was a long short pause. Draco now looking more confused then ever continued. "What's with the sudden talk of _rules_?"

"Well, last night I wanted to talk to you, but you fell asleep before I even got a chance."

"Talk to me about what?, not rules I hope."

"Yes, it's about rules…"

"Rules are stupid, why do we have to talk about them?"

"Because I thought of one last night; and I wanted to bring it to your attention before I put it into effect."

Draco was speechless. How could have made up a rule in their relationship? Draco, now catching his breathe, said "What is this _stupid_ rule?"

Hermione gave him a disgusted look and said "I know that you are not going to like this but here goes; No sex on weekdays."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean, No sex on WEEKDAYS." He said furiously. There was a long pause. He continued "You must be joking?"

She stared at him. She knew he would over-react but not this much. She stared into his silver-gray eyes and said "I'm serious Draco. I am trying to teach you self-control."

"I have self-control."

"Yeah; around everyone but me."

Draco grinned and said "What do you expect? You're hot, you're gorgeous; did I say hot?"

"Yes you did." She smiled and continued "That's sweet of you; but we have to be serious about this. Do you have any rules in mind?"

"No. Why would I make up rules, I hardly follow them." Hermione walked over to him and gave apeck onthe cheek.

"How long do we have to keep this a secret?" Draco asked her

"Not long I hope. We have to tell someone sometime."

"How about we both tell one person?"

"Yes, ok. Wait, that's not fair. You have one very good friend and I have three. What am I to do?"

"Sweetie, don't stress out over this. How about we just forget the idea?"

"Draco," she said while taking a seat on the bed, "I know that you aren't going to give up that easily."

"Hermione… you know me to well. But I assure you Blaise can keep a secret."

"If you are positive, be my guest."

He kissed her forehead and looked at her. She got up and walked towards the bathroom door.

"Love, when does this rule come into effect?"

"Right now."

"But what about our little shower replay?"

She walked into the bathroom, but before closing the door, she turned around and said "The weekend."

* * *

Draco was so hurt. He felt that he was just slapped in his face. He walked towards the bathroom door. He turned the handle, and turned away. It was locked. He walked back over to his bed and took a seat. '_How could she make up such an insane rule?_' Draco asked himself. Not knowing the answer he got up and headed for her bedroom. He knew that she wasn't in there, so he bombarded into the room, and walked towards her entrance to the bathroom. He opened the door; exactly when she was tighten the bath towel around her.

"We need to talk." He said before pulling her out of the bathroom.

Hermione began to pull back and said "Hey, I haven't even brush my teeth; or worst, comb my hair."

"Stop nagging Hermione, this is serious."

They took a seat on her bed and Hermione began first. "What's this about, Draco?"

"It's about this _rule _thing. I don't see how this is going to work. I mean, it's a great rule but, I just _can't _do it."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"Love, believe me when I say this, I am not trying to confuse you or anything like that; but I am addicted to you. I've never felt like this about any other girl. I feel that If I can't be next to you, I'd just die."

Hermione was astonished. He was addicted to her. She was so glad, because she too, was addicted. She didn't want him to know her feelings so she tried to show no signs of weakness. She looked into his now truthful eyes, which felt like a portal to his soul, and gave up.

"Draco… I have something to tell you. I am addicted to you. That is the reason why I made up the rule. I too need to learn self-control."

"Hermione, this isn't going to work and you know it…"

"Stop thinking like that. We will make this work. We'll help each other in times of need. Not _every _need." She smiled. He didn't.

Draco, now knowing that he could notchange her mind, said "I have another rule. No homework on the weekends." Hermione's smile vanished. She became very angry and blurted out "That's not fair Draco; and you know it."

"Hermione, by the pace you are going, you won't have any homework by the weekend."

"But what if I get homework that is due on Monday?"

"Do it on Friday, like you usually do."

Hermione had to admit it, he knew her well. "Okay then. I accept the rule." She smiled and then continued, "Since we are done talking,can I go back to the bathroom?"

"Sure, I have to take a shower anyway." He smiled. They both headed towards the bathroom. Hermione was in front and Draco was in the back of her. She stopped and said "No funny business."

"Ok, none." Draco said.

* * *

When they got in the bathroom, Hermione positioned herself in front of the face-bowl and was about to begin brushing her teeth, but she was distracted by Draco's arse coming out of his boxers. He noticed her staring at him. He turned his head in her direction and said "I'm going to make this so damn hard for you, you'll wish that you never made up that rule."

She gave him a surprise look as he stepped inside the shower. Before he turned on the shower she said "Hon, do you want me to wait on you, or go straight to breakfast without you?"

"I would like it if you wait."

* * *

After she was done brushing her teeth she stormed out of the bathroom with a plan to get him back. He was finish showering in10 minutes. He walked out of the shower, wrapped the towel around his waist and headed towards the mirror. When he got there, he took out his wand and fixed his hair. After he was done, he walked out of the bathroom and into his room. To his amazement, his room was clean. Hermione's clothes were gone, his bed was made up, and his school clothes were spread out on the bed ready to be worn.

He smiled. He knew it was Hermione. He quickly threw off the towel, put on his clothes and headed for Hermione's room. Thinking that she was ready, he rushed into her room, only to find out that she wasn't.

* * *

Hermione was having a hard time fixing her hear the muggle way, so she took out her wand and fixed her hair. Her hair went into a neat bun, while leaving two strands to hang on both sides. She unwrapped the towel from around her and reached over for her school shirt. She put it on without buttoning it and reached for her school skirt. Her bedroom door flew open. It was Draco. He stood in the doorway admiring her body.

"Yes, may I help you?" Hermione asked while looking at him

"No,. I thought that you were done. I'll go."

"No, you can stay. I'll be just a minute.

* * *

He found Hermione putting on her skirt. She was wearing her blue bra and panty. '_Didn't she say that only her red, pink and blue ones have snaps?_" he asked himself. After remembering what she said, he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I just thought of something. Don't worry about it; it's not important."

"It is important if it involves me."

"Who told you, that it involves you?"

"Just a hunch." She smiled.

She buttoned up her shirt and zipped up her skirt. As she was buttoning up her shirt, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her chest. She looked up and saw that Draco was indeed staring at her chest. She turned away from him and walked over to her closet. She opened it up and got out one of her many school robes. She closed her closet door and made her way towards Draco. As she was walking towards him, she stopped; put on her robe, and whispered in his ears, "Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?"

After saying that, she smiled and walked away. "You planned this?" he said while spinning around to face her. She stoppedand turned to face him.She then said "Of course I did. I know you can resist me."

Draco was astounded. He never knew how much similarities they had. He gave hera smirk, but was cut off by Hermione. She looked at him and said "Now, you didn't answer my questions?

"What question?

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?"

"I got to admit it. You played it off very well." There was a long pause. "And you are right, I can't resist you."

"And…" Hermione said while raising her eyebrow.

"And yes, paybacks a bitch." She smiled. He followed her out of her room and then said "'mione, before we go, answer me one question."

"What question?"

"On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate my performance last night?"

"Since I've had two previous encounters with you, I would say…. a 10."

"Whew. That was a close one."

What?"

"If I didn't get a 10, I would have been so angry."

"Why?"

"I've got an image to maintain, you know?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." She said while laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's not important. Don't worry about it."

* * *

He wanted her to stop laughing, so he kissed her passionately. Indeed she did stop. After minutes of enjoying each others lips together, she pushed him off and said "Let's go to breakfast."

"Okay. Let's go." Draco said. After saying that, they made their way down the spiral staircase, out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

* * *

**I would like to thank all of you who gave me tips. It was greatly appreciated. **

**I will continue A.S.A.P.**


	6. Partners For Life

_**Partners for Life**_

Disclaimer: Shoots! How can I forget the disclaimer? I do own the Harry Potter characters or any of their materials. (except for the first fivebooks.)It was all made up by the magnificent J. K .Rowling's.

* * *

The Great Hall was full. Hermione and Draco decided to go in one at a time. Hermione went in first and took a seat next to Ron, who was facing the Slytherin table. She took a muffin out of the basket in the center of the table and put it on her plate. Moments later, Draco came inside with none other than Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin slut. She was all over him. Hermione was so angry. she wanted tomarch over to Pansy, slap her, drag her outside and stomp her like the dirt she was, but she calmed herself down; knowing that she didn't want to make a scene. 

"Hermione how was your astronomy homework, last night?" Harry asked

""Easy as usual. Why?"

"Just asking."

"Harry, I know you are not 'just asking' so what is it?"

Harry didn't say a word. Seconds later Ron blurted out "Hermione, can you help us with our homework?"

Hermione turned to face Ron and said "No. I offered to help you last night, but you said you weren't going to do your homework…"

"But we didn't know it was going to be that hard." Ron said while butting in.

"You heard me; I said no."

* * *

Ron and Harryboth pouted and continued to eat their breakfast. Hermione was now very annoyed; from Harry, Ron, Draco and that slut Pansy. She looked over to the Slytherin table and caught Draco's eyes immediately. He could sense the anger in her eyes. He knew that she was mad at him, for letting pansy throw herself all over him. Before she had a chance to look away, her mouthed "I'm sorry." 

She didn't respond. She took another bite from her muffin and swallowed softly. She then looks at the Slytherin table again, but this time Draco caught her eyes. As he stared at her from his table, she saw the pity in his eyes. He then, mouthed "I'm sorry." This time she nodded her head and looked away. She then turned her attention to the last piece of muffin that was in front of her. She picked it up, and put it in her mouth. As she chewed the last piece of blueberry muffin she thought to herself. "_Was I jealous? Why did I get jealous so fast? ...It's not like he cheated on me. But Pansy is a slut, especially around Draco. …Ok now. Stop thinking like this, let it go. He already apologized._"

* * *

She turned to Ginny who was sitting in front of her and said "Hi Ginny." 

"Hi, Hermione"

"Did you do what I told you to do last night?"

"Yes. I did it this morning."

"And…"

"You were right." Ginny said. She then looked around the table and continued to whisper to Hermione. "He felt the same way." Hermione smiled. She picked up her glass of orange juice and drank it. After she was done, she bid Ginny goodbye and said to Harry and Ron, "See you guys in Transfiguration." She got up and left the Great Hall. Minutes later Draco followed her.

* * *

She was halfway down the Hallway when he called out to her "Hermione, wait up." She didn't stop. So he began running and calling out to her at the same time. "Hermione, please wait up." She heard the sorrow in his voice,and stopped. 

When he finally got to her, he was panting. After he stopped panting he said "I'm no sure if you have forgiven me as yet, but at least give me a chance to explain." Hermione raised her eyebrow and then nodded.

"When you went in the Great Hall, I was left in the hallway all by myself, and you know that. After I thought that you were eating, I was about to go in, but was called back by Pansy. When I walked over to her, she tried to kiss me…."

"What? That slut tried to kiss you?"

"My, my, my, look whose getting jealous."

"What do you expect? How would you like it if I came into the Great Hall with _Ron _around my neck?"

"Okay, I see your point. As I was saying, she tried to kiss me..." He pushed his hand over hermione's mouth so she wouldn't say anything. He continued "but I pushed her off, because her breathe wasn't in it's mental state…"

"So you're trying to tell me, that is her breath smelled good, you would have kissed her?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then you need to rephrase that"

"But you didn't let me finish."

"Oh,...sorry. Continue please."

"The main reason I didn't kiss her was because she wasn't as beautiful as you; as a matter of fact, she isn't even that good looking."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

Hermione turned to his side and said "That's very sweet of you but you still haven't told me how she got all over you."

"I thought you knew the answer to that question."

"Obviously, I don't"

Draco let out a loud sigh and said "That's just Pansy. She thinks that I am her boyfriend, even though I told her over and over again." Hermione was amazed. _'She thought Draco was her boyfriend. How could she?'_ Hermione said to herself. Draco continued. "I know what you're thinking. How could she think that; right? Well, back in the sixth year, I slept with her."

"You slept with her?"

"I was ina desperate phase. But I only slept with her once. And now she thinks that, that considers us as boyfriend and girlfriend." Hermione raised her eyebrow in amazement. Draco continued. "But, it's nothing like us. I love you, and you know that. I would never hurt you, ever."

After saying that, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. (They had no idea they were being watched). She put her arms around his neck and stuck her tongue into his mouth. After minutes of kissing, she pushed him away and said in a whisper, "Remember the rules." She turned around and went into the classroom.

* * *

Blaise walked out of the Great Hall, hoping to catch up with Draco. As he walked down the hall, he saw Draco. He was talking to someone whose voice sounded familiar. It was Hermione. He walked a bit closer, quietly, so he could hear what they were talking about. When he got closer to them, he couldn't believe his ears. He heard Draco say "But it's nothing like us. I love you, and you know that. I would never hurt you, ever. '_he loves her? When did this happen? And how come he didn't tell me?'_ Blaise asked himself. 

All of a sudden, he kissed her. Blaise almost choked on his spit. '_I can't believe he didn't tell me about this. If they are kissing in hallways I would of thought that he could tell me._' After thinking to himself, he watched Hermione push Draco off and walk into class.

Blaise walked over to Draco and said "Hi Draco.

* * *

"Hi Draco." Blaise said 

"Hi Blaise, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. So what's going on?"

Draco looked around. No one was in the halls, so he walked closer to Blaise and said "I can't tell you here, come to the common room before Quidditch practice and I'll explain everything."

"Okay. We'll talk about it then."

* * *

They both turned around and went into professor McGonagall's class. Hermione turned around to see who it was. Blaise looked at her and smiled. She gave him an uneasy smiled and turned back around. Draco came inside next. He was about to sit next to Blaise, but was stopped when Professor McGonagall looked up and said "Mr. Malfoy, sit next to your partner please." 

Draco gave Blaise a well-I-tried look and moved over to Hermione. When he got there she was getting her parchment and ink out of her bag. She turned to him and said "Does Blaise know?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, he caught us in the hallway."

Hermione let out a low sigh, and said "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. He was just angry because I didn't tell him."

"Does he know everything?"

"No. I've decided that we should meet before Quidditch practice. That way I can tell him all he needs to know."

"Oh."

* * *

The door suddenly opened and in came all of the Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh year students. Blaise got up and walked over to Hermione's desk, gave her a letter, and walked back to his. 

"Sit next to your partners, please; and do hurry up." Professor McGonagall said.

The children scrambled to their seats and began chatting among themselves. Hermione took the letter and put it carefully in her bag. "What do you think you're doing?...Read it." Draco said as a command

"Draco, I'll open it later."

"Class, quiet down." Professor McGonagall said.

"Please Hermione, open it." Draco said while pouting

"Later."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, quiet down please."

"Yes ma'am"

"Yes ma'am"

"Class I have an announcement to make." The class became very quiet. Professor McGonagall continued. "As you may all know that, I have assigned you to partners. Well, seeing how well you work together as a team, I've decided to make you permanent partners."

"Permanent partners?" Ron said, while looking at Draco and Hermione.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley; permanent partners.Does anyone have any further questions?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, is there a catch to this?"

"A catch?"

"Yes ma'am, like rules?"

"Oh yes. The rules are: Both of you have to put in equal input, or you both fail; and you both have to sit together at all times."

Low murmurings took place after professor McGonagall sat down. "I guess that means we'll be partners for life, then?" Draco said while smiling.

"I guess it does. But that's not such a bad thing." She smiled.

"I know."

"Continue your work from last class, and please keep it down." Professor McGonagall said. The chatter stopped and everyone began working; everyone except Hermione and Draco. Professor McGonagall looked up and saw Draco and Hermione talking.

"Ah, yes. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I almost forgot that you two were finished. You can talk but, don't disturb the others."

Twenty minutes of talking went by like a flash of lightning. They were getting along so well. Ron, on the other hand, was very agitated because Draco and Hermione was getting along, he didn't want to see them together.

'_Ring-a-ling-a-ling'_ the bell rang. Hermione packed up her bag and left. Draco was now exactly in the back of her. They were in the crowd, of eager students, trying to get out. During the rush, to get out of the class, Hermione could feel Draco's hand around her tiny waist. She smiled lightly and said nothing. He noticed that she didn't stop him or push his hands away, so he moved closer to her. He then leaned his head, as if bending down to get something that fell, and whispered in her ears, "We'll be partners for life." She smiled, and walked out of the room.

* * *

I know that this chapter maybe boring, but I did the best I could in 1 hour. 

But next Chapter will be better. I am positive. :)


	7. Confessions

**Confessions**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter Merchandise (except books 1-5) and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

I know that some of you are wondering when Hermione is going to find out that she is pregnant. You have to be patient. There is still the fact that Harry and Ron doesn't know, and that Draco has to explain himself to Blaise. Don't forget the mysterious letter from Blaise. But don't worry I have already written them; but I just haven't got enough time to post them.

I've decided that there will be a total of 14 chapters.

This chapter is taken from Draco's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew.

* * *

The day went by kind of slow. The Care for Magical Creatures Class was irregularly boring today. Everything was blurry. Nothing made sense. Every time someone talked all I could hear is _blah, blah blah, blah, blah._ Everyone except one person; Hermione. Every time someone called her name, my head turned to look at this beautiful creation; which was all mine. Suddenly the bell rang and class was over. As Hermione walked towards the castle, I strolled carefully behind her. With a sudden halt, Hermione stopped and faced me. Her eyes were a deep brown, and they were so beautiful. They matched her oh-so-perfect skin. Oh how I wanted her so bad.

She looked at me and said "Draco, what's the matter with you? You've been staring at me the whole class time."

"Nothing's wrong. I was just admiring your beauty…" Ileaned closer to her and whispered "…and that body you have under that robe of yours."

After I said that she smiled at me. I was about to lean in for a kiss with her supple lips, when she stopped. I looked up and the remainder of the 'Golden Trio' showed up. _What's there problem? Why do they always come around us?_ I asked myself. I got so angry, I decided to walk away.

"Draco, where are you going?"

"Away."

"Why?"

I turned to face her and gave her a because-we-can't-be-alone look and continued my journey

* * *

As I walked back towards the head-quarters, someone called my name. "Draco…stop." I knew it was Hermione; but I decided not to stop. I was too depressed. I walked towards the entrance of the common room and said "Lemon Drops"

I walked into the common room and collapsed on the sofa. Seconds later Hermione came inside.

"Why didn't you stop?" she asked me. I didn't answer. When I didn't answer, she walked up to me, took a seat on the edge of the sofa and said "Love, answer me." I still didn't answer. She became very frustrated seconds after.

She then said "Fuck it man, why are you being like this?"

"I'm depressed; Hermione."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I can't have you."

"Draco, stop being such a spoiled baby. I know that you got a little mad when Harry and Ron came over; but that's not a reason to get depressed."

"I know, but I can't help it. Just thinking of you naked, makes me depressed."

"Why?"

"Because I can't have your honey tasted, skin in four days."

She smiled, kissed me and said "Come on. Don't worry. The days will go be sooner than you know it."

"But my body wants you, _now_"

"Draco, I'm flattered. But remember, I'm trying to teach you self-control."

"I'm trying my best; ok?"

"Okay. But please don't make it so obvious. Have a nice time, if not pretend to have a nice time."

"I'll try."

"Let's go to dinner."

* * *

_Can you believe how fast she made me feel better? We were meant to be together; and no one is going to get in our way_. As we slowly walked to the Great Hall, I held her hand. It was like I had never held her hand before. I could have sworn that I saw fireworks when her hands touched mine; but I guess I was hallucinating. We walked into the Great Hall together, but separated into our various house tables.

Just like Hermione had said, I had fun. I talked to Blaise about that ridiculous hairstyle that Parvati Patil had on today. It was like two antennae'ssticking out her head. It was so hilarious. Before anyone had a chance to finish their meals, Blaise and I set out to my private common room (head-quarters common room). As we walked out of the door, I gave Hermione a smiled and left.

* * *

When we arrived inside the common room, Blaise took a seat in the large sofa. It was the same sofa that I collapsed on earlier. I took a seat in the single chair and said "Where do you want me to begin?"

"From the beginning"

"Which beginning; love at first sight, or other?"

"When you realized you liked her."

"I actually realized I liked her at the end of the 6th year."

"So, you're trying to tell me, that the girl you thought about all summer was Hermione?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought that you would make fun of me..." I gave out a loud sigh and continued. "Anyway when we got back to school, I found out that we were head boy and girl. I was so ecstatic. I thought to myself that, that was my chance to become friends with her. That is why I came up with the truce…"

"You came up with the truce?"

"Yes I did. Please don't make fun of me."

"Draco, I wouldn't do that. I'm _way_ to mature for that."

"Right! Anyway…"

"Are you two an item?"

"I thought that you knew the answer to that."

"I just want to confirm my suspicions."

"Well, yes we are."

"How long?"

"3 days"

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"How did you two become this '_item_'?"

"Remember when I left the bar on Sunday…"

"You went to meet her?"

"No." I said angrily.

"Then what?"

"Can you let me finish?" I said furiously

"I'm sorry. Continue."

"I left the bar and went outside. I stumbled inside another bar and that's where I saw her. She was crying…"

"Why?"

"Because she had a fight with Ron and Harry. About me."

"You?"

"Yeah, they told her that I was evil and that I was being nice to her just to get a taste."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what she told me. Anyways I comforted her. In no time she was in my arms…"

"She was in your arms?"

"Yeah. Is that too hard to believe?"

"No, it's just so soon; especially for _Hermione Granger_."

"Anyway, Ron and Harry came inside. They were all pissed because she was next to me. Ron took out his wand and tried to petrify me…"

"Ron tired to petrify you?"

"Wow, that's so unbelievable..."I saidsarcastically."...Anyway he tried to, but he was unsuccessful."

"What do you mean he was unsuccessful?"

"I mean he didn't hit me. He hit Hermione instead."

Blaire's eyes opened wide. He then said with a surprised expression "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. After that, I picked her up, carried her to his room and rest her on the sofa you are now sitting on. I unpetrified her and told her what happened and what I did; and she kissed me.

"She kissed you?"

"Yes. For the rest of the night, we talked. Within a few hours of chatting she fell asleep; so I carried her to her bedroom. Just when I was about to leave, she called me back."

"She called you back?"

"Yes and stop asking so much damn questions. She said that she had something to tell me…"

"What was it?"

I gave him a disgusted look and said "She said that she loved me."

"She's loves you?"

"Yes. After that I told her how I felt. I was not sure if she was jovial or not but I guess she was, because she moved next to me. I kissed her. She didn't stop me and the rest is history."

"So... did you guys do _it_?"

"That's none of your business."

"I know that you did it, so tell me about it."

"No."

"I want details."

Just then Hermione walked into the room. It felt like a ray of sunshine had just hit the earth for the first time. She walked over to the sofa and said "Hi Blaise."

"Hi Hermione." Blaise said while smiling at her.

"Can I borrow Draco for a minute?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"Take all the time you need. But remember..." Blaise said while looking at me, "we have Quidditch practice tonight."

I got up and walked over to Hermione. I said "hi love. What's up?"

"Does he know?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him everything?"

"To an extent." She smiled and said "That's sweet. If you weren't going to Quidditch practice, I might have broken the rule tonight."

"Really?"

"No." she said while laughing.I gave her a smirk..

"Well I have to go now. See you when I come back."

"Okay." I kissed her passionately. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I had forgotten that Blaise was in the room. It felt like I was floating on cloud 9. All of a sudden Blaise said loudly"Ahem." I broke off the kiss and looked at Blaise; who was pointing to his watch.

"Well I really have to go, love. See you when I get back."

"Okay bye."

"Bye Hermione." Blaise said

"Bye Blaise."

Before we left, Blaise walked back over to Hermione and said "You're secrets safe with me."

"Thanks." She said while smiling. _Doesn't she look beautiful when she smiles?_

We were about to leave the common room for real now, when Blaise said "Um, Hermione, did you read the letter?"

"Oh, no. I completely forgot about it."

"Now that I know what's been going on, I think that you really need to read it." After Blaise said that I pulled him by the arm and dragged him out of the Common room.

* * *

In this chapter, you will see how boys are just like girls (always wanting details. Although they are afraid to admit it, they are alot like us.) :) 


	8. The Letter

**The Letter **

This chapter is taken from Hermione's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Happy New Year. **I am so sorry I took so long; It's just that I had to catch up on the other stuff I neglected because of this story. Well Please accept my apology. puppy dog eyes LOL :)

Hermione's thoughts are written in italics in the quotation marks

This chapter was kind of hard to start. So if it doesn't sound that good, please accept it.

* * *

The room was now empty. I walked over to the abandoned sofa, in front of the fireplace, and took a seat. I looked inside the dancing flames for a few minutes. The light from the flames was shining brightly through this once active, now desolate room. I let out a loud sigh, and walked over to the desk across the room. When I got there, I looked into my bag and the first thing that caught my eye was the letter from Blaise. I took it out of the bag and looked at it. The letter had a small heart instead of the regular dot on the "I". It looked kind of designated to fit the space. So after examining the letter, I walked back to the cozy sofa and opened it. The letter went as followed:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that you must be saying; why am I giving you a letter? But much to your dismay, I have a confession to make. When I saw you with Draco today, I was crushed. How you might ask? Well I had a heavy infatuation for you, for about a few months now and it's grown into a full obsession. I knew that you thought that no one was interested in you, but believe me; I wouldn't of chose a better person. Your smart, intelligent and aggressive. You were the perfect woman for me and I hoped that I would get a chance, but I was wrong. You had your mind set on another Slytherin boy and it wasn't me._

_As you already know, I've discovered your relationship with Draco; earlier today. Even though I still like you, or be merely attracted to you, I think that it is best for you to be with Draco instead of me. Why you ask? I've always been a dependable person when it comes to relationships, but I've never felt love; which Draco has always. I also think that he is a better match because he is exactly like you in every way; he's competitive, intelligent and very aggressive on his off days._

_Anyways, I am also writing this letter, instead of communicating with you verbally, because I've found out on countless occasions that Draco is very possessive. He will chop my bloody head off, if he even thinks that I am trying to get into his girls knickers. I've found out that he loves you, and I am not certain but I hope you love him as well. I am happy that you and Draco are a couple. I always knew that you two had something between you but you were always caught up in your anger that you would fail to notice._

_One last final advice; I know that you are so into my best friend that you wouldn't remember but, I think the remainder of your friends should know too. I think it would be in your best interest to tell them. Just remember you will always have a friend in me, if you need to talk. I hope that you and Draco have a nice long relationship._

_Love_

_Blaise Zabini

* * *

_

'**Bam**'. I was awoken from my letter-reading trance when I heard someone knocking, more like trying to breakdown, the door. I walked over and opened the door. No one was there. But before I could close the door, Harry and Ron appeared from under Harry's invisibility cloak. They walked pass me and came inside.

"Hi, Hermione. "Ron said.

"Hi"

"What were you doing?" Harry said looking towards the cozy couch, which was my previous residence.

"Oh, just reading."

"Reading what?" Harry said

I hesitated for a few minutes '_Should I answer them?' _but then I said "A letter."

"From who?" Ron asked anxiously

"Blaise"

"Oh"

Harry and Ron took a seat in the large sofa and looked at the ceiling. '_I can't take this anymore. I could cut the tension with a knife.' _"Ron, Harry, I have something to tell you."

They both stopped staring at the make believe sky and stared at me instead. I exhaled loudly and said "I don't know how to say this but..." '_How can I say this? I'll just blurt it out.'_ "…Draco…"

"What about **Malfoy**?" Ron said

"Just listen to me alright; Draco and I… are in love."

"What?" Ron yelled while standing up.

"What do you mean _in love_?" Harry asked angrily

"I mean. He loves me and I love him."

"How do you know that he loves you?"

"Because he told me."

"He could have told you that; just to get into your knickers." Harry yelled

"… So that is why you blew me off, when I told you I liked you? Because you love **_Malfoy_**?" Ran asked

My mouth dropped open. _'How could he think that?'

* * *

_

As tears fell down my face, I said "Ron, you know that is not true. We already talked about that, and I told you that I didn't feel the same."

"Hermione, Out of all of the boys in this school, why did you have to choose Malfoy? He is public enemy number 1. Why?"

"I don't know. It just happened."

"Is that why you defended him, a few nights ago?" Harry asked curiously

"That is part of the reason."

"Did you forget all of the horrible names he called you?"

"No I didn't; and he apologized…"

"So what if he apologized. Do you actually think he likes you let alone love you?"

"Of course I do; and how dare you ask such a question?"

"How long have you liked him?"

"Since October"

"That long? I still can't believe you _love_ Malfoy." Ron said

"Me either. This is sounlike you 'Mione."

"How do you know this is unlike me? Since we came back here in September, all you two seem to care about is getting girlfriends and graduating."

"Well, that doesn't mean anything. And what does that have to do with you and…Malfoy?"

"If you two weren't preoccupied with finding girls, I would have been in the Gryffindor Common Room…"

"And so…"

"That means since I was in here I got to see the real Draco. He's not the cold-hearted bloody prat we grew up with for 6 years. He is actually funny and sweet."

"Hermione, He is only pretending."

"No, he's not. He's…"

"Of course, he'll be nice to you." Ron said

"Ron, stop being egotistical."

* * *

I turned to face both Harry and Ron and said in an angry tone. "I can't believe you guys are being like this. I've been with you through all of your bad and good days; and when I finally pour my soul out to you about the one person who likes me for me, and not for a third wheel like you two treat me, and this is the thanks I get?"

"Hermione, what do you expect? You know how we feel about Malfoy. And we do not treat you like a third wheel…" there was a short pause "…But if you two love each other, I guess I have to except it." Harry said while trying to give me a proper smile

"Harry, what are you doing? You are suppose to be on my side; not hers." Ron said angrily.

"Ron, I know that you are mad, but that won't get her to change her mind."

* * *

Ron took a seat and looked at me. He was so heartbroken. I couldn't bear it. '_How could I do that to him? He deserves better. I hope he forgives me._' I got up and walked away from them with tears flowing freely down my now heated face.

As Harry got up and was going to comfort me, the door opened. Draco walked inside with Blaise behind him, stopped and looked at me. I turned and looked at him. I could read the expression on his face. He dropped his broom and rushed over to me; but Harry blocked his way from getting to me.

"Potty move" Draco said angrily

"No; and I suggest you get out of my face."

"Or what Potty? I have no time to play; now move."

"No"

Draco took out his wand and said "_Expelliarmous" _Harry flew across the room, and landed on his back. Ron rushed to Harry's side and looked Draco who was comforting me. _'Boy if looks could kill._' After helping Harry up, he walked over to me and yanked me away from my Draco's arms. Draco was furious. He took one of my hands and tried to bring me back to him, but Ron held on to my other hand '_What are they doing? Playing tug-a-war_' Draco opened his mouth and said "What are you doing Weasel?"

"Saving her from you"

I gave him a surprised look. Draco looked at me and said "Do they know?"

"I'm so sorry. I had to tell them."

He paused and a smirk some how appeared on his face. He then looked at a deranged Ron and asked "Did she tell you everything?"

Ron scowled and said "I guess so" Ron loosed his grip around my wrist and then tightened it again. Draco gave me a confused look. I shook my head and looked him straight in the eye. A few minutes later, Ron loosened his grip on my wrist again and stood behind me. Draco, now seeing his chance, yanked me from in front of Ron and told me to stand here. Ron showed a surprised face. '_I wonder what Ron is thinking now_'

* * *

Draco turned to face me, grabbed my hand and carried me to Blaise, who on the other side of the room, near the door, looking bewildered. When we got to Blaise Draco said "Take her to the Slytherin Common Room and come back as fast as you can. But if anyone ask you why she is there, make something up. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Draco, I will not leave you here, I am not going."

"Hermione, stop being stubborn; go with Blaise"

"I don't want you to fight Harry and Ron"

"To make you feel better, I won't fight them until Blaise gets back"

"Draco, Ron is so angry now. He'll kill you"

"Weasel, kill me? You mean the same weasel whose spell backfired in second year and he ended up vomiting slugs."

"That was a simple mistake"

"Ok then I won't fight Ron" he turned around and pointed his wand towards Ron. He then yelled "_Stupefy_"

Ron's hands fell to his side and he fell to the ground. Harry, now getting from the floor, was struck when Draco said "_Petrificus Totalus_" Harry's wand dropped hard on the floor; along with his body. I looked at Draco and said "Why did you do that?"

"You said that you don't want _me_ to fight Potter and Weasel so I immobilized them for the time being until Blaise comes back."

"But I don't want you to fight"

"Love, I'll do whatever I have to do"

"But what if you get hurt?"

"I don't care. I'd die for you."

I smiled and kissed him. I looked at him and said my final "goodbye" before the fight.

As the common room closed behind me, I couldn't do anything but cry.

"What's the matter, Hermione?"

"I didn't want this to happen"

"It was bound to happen sometime." He said while hugging me.

* * *

I sniffled and looked at him. He had the most gorgeous black hair a person have ever had; according to my knowledge. It was kind of slick back, but a little to dark for me. As we got nearer to the Slytherin common room, he turned to me and said "You've got to be strong. He'll be fine."

He took out his wand and said a charm that would help my face to look and feel refreshed. The puffiness around my eyesdisappeared and my face felt firm unlike a few minutes ago when it felt droopy and hot. Blaise walked in front of me and said the Slytherin password. After he was done be told me to follow him.

When I got inside, all eyes fell on me. Blaise walked over to Crabbe and Goyle. There were low murmurings around the room until I said "I'm here to do an inspection." '_Bloody hell, I never thought I could lie that good._' Everyone became quiet and pretended that I was not there, all except one pug-faced girl. She couldn't keep her eyes off of me. _'Oh, what's her name again? Panty, no, Pacy, no Pansy. That's it, Pansy.'

* * *

_

After I got adjusted I looked to Blaise who nodded and made his way out of the Slytherin common room and back to the heads common room. I turned my head back around and the pug-faced girl was gone. '_I wonder where she went_' all of a sudden I hear the common room door shut and I knew she went after Blaise. '_What else could go wrong tonight? Nothing else I hope_.' I then walked over to the big green couch and took a comfy seat in front of the fire.

* * *

I knew that I ended this bad but I had a lot of trouble getting endings for this chapter. Please excuse this.

The next chapter will be a battle between Hermione's Lover and Friends. The title is Duel for love.

Isn't Draco becoming the perfect Man? Review and tell me


	9. Duel for Love Part 1 & 2

**Duel for Love**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In this chapter, Draco might seem a bit ooc at the beginning but in the middle he shows his true self. At the end of this part of the chapter, Draco will go back to being prince charming, as you all know ooc.

This Chapter has 2 parts. The first is about the battle, or duel and the aftermath.

In Part 2, Hermione might seem a bit ooc but it's for the best.

* * *

**_I'm so sorry I didn't write sooner, but I had a lot of school work. I've been a bit preoccupied. Well since I am on break for a week I should be able to update more. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**

**In This Story So Far:**

_After sleeping together Draco and Hermione have decided to carry their relationship further.After getting the man of her dreams, Hermione gets another surprise; one of her best friends, Ron, likes her as well. Knowing that she doesn't love him, she told him. But during Potions, Draco slipped her a letter tell her to meet him at the Astronomy Tower that very night. That night at the Tower was an unforgettable moment for the both of them. But after a heated conversation with her friends, Hermione storms out of the Great Hall with Draco not so faron her tail. After making her feel better, Draco told her how he felt about her, not knowing that they were being watched and listened to. That peeping tom turned out to be none other than Draco's best friend, Blaise. Being a good friend; Draco had to confess his relationship with Hermione to Blaise. Everything seems to go downhill from there for Hermione. Besides finding out that Ron likes her, she finds out that Blaise also likes her. Then the issue went all wrong from there. She told Harry and Ron about her and Draco's relationship. After speaking their mind, Draco walks in. Before he could console his girlfriend, Harry, being the good friend he is tries to protect her from him. This leads to them starting a fight. And now here we are..._

* * *

**Duel for Love: Part 1 (The duel)**

After making sure Hermione was settled in the Slytherin common room, Blaise rushed back to the head-quarters. When he got there, he met Draco sitting by the fireplace; acting like nothing happened. When Draco realized that he was there, he turned to face him and said "Did anyone ask why she was there?"

"Before anyone could ask, she said that she was there to do an inspection."

Draco smiled. "She's clever isn't she?"

"Yes." _'And beautiful too._' There was a slight pause "Um… are we really going to do this?"

"Your not backing out of this, are you?" Draco said while raising his voice.

"No, no. I was just…wondering."

"I'm not sure if you will understand this situation but, I would die for her. And if I get hurt or worst; die, it would be out of love."

"Your right, I wouldn't understand." '_But I love her too'_. Blaise looked Draco in the eye and asked "You really do love her, don't you?"

"Have you been listening to me at all?"

"Sorry. But did you think what your dad would say; when he finds out?"

"No. I'll deal with that when the time comes..." he turned to look at both Ron's stupefied and Harry's petrified body and said "Now it's time for me to do something I wanted to do for a long time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kicking Potty and Weasel's ass."

* * *

He then turned to Harry and said "_Finite Incantatem_." Harry got up with a deranged look on his face. He looked like he was ready to tear Draco's head off of his body. Draco then turned to Ron and said the same spell. Ron got up with a bewildered look on his face. He stretched his arms and walked over to Harry. Draco looked at Blaise and mouthed "I'll take Potty and you take Weasel."

Blaise shook his head and said "No. I'll take Potty and you take Weasel. He's obviously in love with her as well." '_And so am I' _Blaise thought to himself. Draco nodded and moved a bit closer to Ron.

On the other side of the room, Harry and Ron were talking. Harry then turned to Ron and said "What do we have here…" Harry then turned to face Draco and Blaise and said "A duel for love" Ron laughed and said "I guess we do."

Harry got dead serious, looked at Ron and asked "Who do you want? Blaise or...**_Malfoy_**?"

Ron gave Harry an evil laugh and said "Malfoy"

* * *

Draco, who was now getting extremely tired of their little show stopping charade, shouted "_Expelliarmous_" Ron flew across the room. He hit the concrete wall behind him, so hard that both Harry and Blaise was surprised that he didn't crack a rib or something. Ron got up, minutes later, with hesitation, and shouted "_Rictusempra_" Draco ducked right in time. The spell hit the desk behind him. That caused papers to fly around the room and fall like hail. Blaise, now wanting to get into the duel shouted "_Ennervate Stratus"_

Harry was pushed back against the wall and knocked unconscious. Ron was furious. He was so furious that he lunged at Draco. But when he was about to grab Draco's neck, Blaise punched him. He stumbled back and punched Blaise back.

* * *

About 35 minutes earlier

Pansy snuck out of the Slytherin Common Room behind Blaise.

'_I wonder where he is going._'

She followed him for a while but stopped when she hit her foot to the wall. '_Damn Wall_.'

"Who's there?" Blaise called out while drawing his wand to face the not so pleasant cool draft of the night. No one answered so he tucked his wand back in his school robe, turned around and retreated back to the Head- Common room.

Pansy, now quickly strolling down the hall, continued to follow Blaise. As Blaise got to the common room, he took his wand out again, said the password and disappeared behind the enchanted portrait.

* * *

Back in the common room

There was so much spells being thrown around the room, that the heat, intensity and tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"I see you have lost your ability to use your wand, Blaise." Harry said, while holding Blaise's wand in his hand. On the other side of the room, Draco and Ron were way past the pettiness of Harry and Blaise. They neglected their fallen wands and were using their fist instead.

* * *

A few minutes after Blaise went into the Common Room, Pansy heard something hit against the wall. She said the password and snuck inside. She stood where she couldn't be seen and watched the fight between Slytherin and Gryffindor. (As she called it.)

* * *

Draco pushed Ron up to the wall and began punching him. Ron punched him back and pushed him far away from him and said "What's your problem, ferret? Do you love bringing pain and misery to everyone you meet?"

"Not everyone, just you..." He punched Ron again and continued "...So what; are you jealous because I made the move before you?" Draco smirked but it was quickly vanished when Ron lunged for him.

* * *

'_Who are they talking about? Who is Drakie-Pooh and the Weasel talking about?_' Pansy asked herself

* * *

Ron pushed Draco up to the wall and began choking him. "You really got some nerve, you know. Just because you are a ferret face prat and girls, somehow, think you look good, you think you can have any girl you want; but you can't. Hermione's mine; not yours."

Draco smirked. "So, if she's yours, then why was she screaming out my name when she came?" Draco watched as Ron's face got as red as his hear. "...Isn't she beautiful when she's all hot and sweaty from hours of love making? Oh yeah, you never had her; you or Potty. So how is she considered yours?"

Ron punched Draco right in his left jaw. Draco let out a low groan and wiped his, now, bloody lip.

* * *

Pansy, who was standing in the room, screamed. It was enough to see Draco and the Weasel fighting, but to hear that the love of her life, the man she thought she would marry and carry the name 'Mrs. Draco Malfoy' for all the wizarding world to see, just confessed that he slept with that Granger girl. '_What does she have that I don't have_?' Pansy thought to herself. That tore her to pieces.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She shouted while stepping in the view of everyone.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Draco shouted while looking a bit flabbergasted and angry.

"Is your whore coming for a midnight shag?" Ron said; while Harry, who was in the corner, snickered.

"How dare you call me a whore, you poor muggle-loving red hair freak?" Pansy turned to Draco and said "and are you a muggle-lover too, Drakie-Pooh?"

"How much time doI have to tell you? I am not your Drakie-Pooh; and it's none of your business."

"You are my business."

"No, I'm not. I don't need a baby-sitter. I think that you heard and seen enough." Draco said while getting very agitated.

He began walking away from Ron when he was pushed aside by Ron. "Where do you think you are going? We're not done here?"

"Let it go, Weasel."

* * *

Draco walked over to Pansy and dragged her back into the Slytherin Common Room. When Draco entered the room he ran into Professor Snape.

"What happened to you, boy?" Professor Snape said while looking at Draco's bloody lip.

There was a small crowd forming around Draco when Hermione pushed threw and ran to him. She looked so worried; she began asking several questions; but she stopped when she saw Pansy's hand around Draco's arm. He noticed her hostility and he followed her eyes. He pushed Pansy's hand away from his and he walked over to her.

Forgetting that she was in the Slytherin Common Room, Hermione gave Draco a peck on the cheek. He looked back in her yes and she asked "Are you okay? Was everyone hurt?"

Draco, forgetting that he too was in the Slytherin Common Room; wrapped his arm around her waist and said "Love, not so many questions. I have to go to the Hospital Wing." He began to walk off but then noticed she wasn't behind him; he turned around "...are you coming?"

She walked up to him and grabbed his welcoming hand. They then made their way to the exit.

* * *

Professor Snape was astounded. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Quidditch Captain and son of Lucius Malfoy is in some sort of _relationship_ with the Gryffindor know-it-all; Hermione Granger. '_What is the bloody hell in going on?_'

He turned around to the room full of spectators and yelled "GO TO BED...NOW!" Everyone got up and left the Common Room and Professor Snape to ponder on this new found revolution.

* * *

**Duel for Love: Part 2 (The Aftermath)**

A few weeks had gone by since the duel and everything was far from normal. Harry and Ron hated Draco and Blaise even more than before because they had won the fight. As Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise walk through the Halls, they gave each other hateful looks. Hermione, on the other hand, was happy as ever.

She had her boyfriend on one hand and her two best friends on the other hand. Even though they were bitter enemies, they tried to be civil around Hermione.

As the days progressed, Draco and Hermione have fallen more in love than anyone could have imagined. At this time, everyone in school had found out about their '_secret'_ relationship. Nobody seemed to mind; especially Dumbledore. He encouraged separate house relationships, especially Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Everyone thought that they were a lovely couple except Pansy and Ron. Ron always thought she would look better with him; but he is trying to move on with his life. He is looking at Lavender Brown, now; she seems to like him a lot. But Pansy was a whole different story. She thought anyone looked better with Draco than Hermione. A few days ago, she confronted Hermione about what she thought and got the shock of her life.

**Flashback:**

Pansy saw Hermione coming from the Library with a handful of books in her hand. Anger and Frustration began to bear down on her. She wanted to strangle Hermione for talking Draco from her. She balled her fist and walked over to Hermione.

She knocked the books out of the Hermione's hands and pushed her up to the wall. She was about to slap Hermione, when Hermione pushed her back, almost causing her to trip. Pansy stood up tall and said "Look here, you filthy mudblood bitch. You better stay away from my Drakie-Pooh or there will be fatal consequences in your future."

"You must not be talking to me. I maybe a mudblood but at least I am not a slut."

"Who are you calling a slut?"

"Who ever the shoe fits. But since you're the only slut here, I guess I mean you."

"I am not a slut, you fucking, man stealing bitch."

Hermione snorted and said "Let me get this straight. You're not a slut?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You may not have stuttered but I know a slut when I see one. Let me shine some light in your peanut size brain. A slut is a person who sleeps with everyone they could get their hands on. But on this case it was all the Slytherin Boys you could get your hands on."

"Well I had your man."

"I know, and he was in his desperate phase."

"No, he wasn't." Pansy said while raising her voice.

"Of course he would. Who in their right mind would sleep with you? You are overexposed and overused."

"How dare you?"

"I'm just telling you the facts."

Pansy turned a crimson red. She balled her fist and said "I oughta..."

"You oughta do what? If you touch me, I'll hex you into next year."

"You won't hex me, if you don't have your wand, _Accio Wand_"

The wand flew from Hermione's hand into Pansy's hand.

"Oh, so you want a real ass kicking?"

"Bring it on"

* * *

Hermione walked forward towards pansy. Before Pansy could lift a finger, Hermione gave her a slap. After catching herself, Pansy looked back to Hermione and threw a punch; but Hermione swayed out of the way just in time. Hermione gave her another slap and said "A bitch slap for a bitch."

Pansy became so pissed, she slapped Hermione. Hermione could not believe it. She said "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you shouldn't have done that."

After saying that, she punched Pansy. She punched Pansy so hard that she drew blood. Pansy was smiling as she spat out the blood. She looked at Hermione and said "Wow! The little mudblood's strong. But I should warn you, that will cost you your life."

"Oh, yeah; let's see."

Pansy swung a fistto hit Hermione, but she blocked it and pushed Pansy to the wall; chocking her. A Hermione began chocking her she said "Now, that I have all of your attention, listen up and listen well. Draco is not your man. He never was and never will be. Get that though your thick skull. If I ever see you hanging all over him, I will willingly and happily kill you."

* * *

"Hermione, what's going on here?" Draco asked

Hermione spun around to face Draco and letting her grip, on Pansy's neck, go"Oh, we were just having a discussion; weren't we Pansy?"

Pansy shook her head. Draco could see the fear in her in her eyes. So he took Hermione by the waist and glided her away from Pansy. She turned around, picked up her books and looked at Draco. He smiled and took some of the books. He kissed her passionately. Forgetting that anyone was there he took Hermione's hand and walked her to their room.

**End of Flashback:**

Hermione was in the Gryffindor Common with Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Seamus, Harry and Ron. They were all laughing at the joke that Parvati had just told them. Suddenly the door swung open and Draco slipped inside. Everyone's attention turned to Draco.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked

"I invited him. Is that okay?" Hermione asked looking towards Harry.

"Of course, it is."

She walked over to him and said "Hi, love. Glad you can come."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. After they were done kissing, she carried over to the group. He took a seat in the vacant armchair. When he sat down, Hermione took a seat on his lap. Ron was sitting on the side of his new girlfriend, Lavender; Ginny was sitting on the side of her boyfriend, Harry and Parvati, her boyfriend, Seamus.

They played Truth and Dare for about an hour and then they just talked about meaningless topics. It was all very comforting until Hermione ran to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and began vomiting. Draco who was standing in the frame of the door asked "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked at him and said "It's nothing."

He handed her a damp towel and she wiped her mouth. She then got up and made her way to the door; but Draco stopped her. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Of course, I am"

"Well, I think that I should take you to Madam Pompfrey, just to make sure."

"I don't think its necessary..."

"Hermione, I'm only looking out for you."

She hesitated for a while and then said "Ok. I'll go."

* * *

They walked out of the bathroom and passed the group.

"Where are you going?" Ginny said

"We'll be right back." Draco said while pushing Hermione towards the door.

* * *

When they got to the hospital Wing, Madam Pompfrey told Draco to wait in the waiting room. After afew minutes had passed a smiling Madam Pompfrey came in.

"She wants to see you."

Draco walked into the cubicle and sat in the chair on the side of the bed. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked at him and smiled.

"It's good that you're sitting now. Because I have to tell you something..." She exhaled loudly and said "Draco, I'm..."

* * *

I know that the rest of this is obvious but I had to put it like this. I know that everyone is so happy that i finally brought up the subject in the story. I promise thatI won't waita month to update this story but i was also working on my 4th story. Plus my school work and what not. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me.

Baybeetricia


	10. Author's note

PLEASE FORGIVE ME for the delay in the story, but if you read any of my updates in my setting, you will know that I am working on revising my story "Lovers or More?" into a rated R version so it can go on this website. I am also writing this story and others. I assure you that when I update this it will maybe 2 chapters but nothing more. School is opening in 5 days and I have piles of work to finish. So I guess I'll hear from you when I update this story.

C Ya Later

Baybeetricia

2005


	11. A Shocking Surprise

**A Shocking Surprise**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

In This chapter, Draco is so ooc, it really doesn't seem like it's him at all. (LOL)

* * *

Draco walked into the cuticle and sat down in the chair, next to the bed. Hermione was sitting on the edge with her feet dangling over the floor. She looked at Draco, smiled, and said "It's good that you're sitting down, because I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it, Love?"

She exhaled loudly and said "Draco, I'm pregnant."

She looked to the ground and then back at him. His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. Draco opened his mouth and began to stutter "Your, your, your pregnant?"

"Yes"

He smiled and said "That's great!"

Hermione was surprised. She never thought he would react this way. She began to say "You're happy?"

"Of course, I'm happy. I'm having a baby with the woman I love."

Hermione smiled. Draco got out of his seat, sat on the bed and wrapped Hermione in a loving hug. Within minutes, Madam Pompfrey came into the cubicle and asked "So, are the two lovebirds happy?"

They smiled and said in unison "Yes."

"Well, I have some good news for both of you; especially you, Mister Malfoy. It's a boy."

"Are you seriously? Is it really a boy?" Draco asked anxiously

"Yes, it's a boy." After saying that, she left both Draco and Hermione to think on the joy of their lives.

"Wow! A son." Draco said

He leaned closer towards Hermione and whispered in her ear "I'm going to be the best father in the world."

He moved from her ear to her lips and kissed her possessively. She broke the kiss and said " I know you will. I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione."

* * *

Madam Pompfrey, after watching Draco and Hermione, walked in and said "So sorry to break up your little chat but, there's some people here to see you." She looked at Hermione.

"Here to see whom? Me?" Hermione asked

"Yes."

"Who could that be?" Hermione asked while looking at Draco.

Madam Pompfrey didn't even wait for Draco to reply she butted in and said "It's Mister Potter and a few other students."

Hermione shined with glee. She clapped her hands together and said "You can let them in."

Seconds later Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Seamus and Parvati came in. They all gathered around the bed Hermione and Draco were sitting on. None of them said anything. They were all looking at each other, but them Ginny broke the silence and said "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione smiled and said "I'm fine, Ginny."

"So why are you here?" Harry asked

"That's what I want to talk to you guys about. You should all take a seat."

They did as they were told and waited anxiously.

"I don't quite know how to say this but..."

"She's pregnant." Draco blurted out

Everyone's eyes grew wide; as if they had just seen something grow three times it time. Ginny was the first to speak.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes...I know that you might not be happy, but I just hope, in time, that you will accept it." She looked around the room, as if she was waiting on someone to say something.

"I'm not happy about it..."

"Its okay, Ginny."

"Let me finish, Hermione. I'm not happy about it, I'm ecstatic."

"You're happy about it?"

"Of course, I am. I'm going to be a godmother." Ginny said smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm happy too." Harry intersected and said.

"I never thought that you would get pregnant before me but, I'm happy for you. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Lavender asked

"It's a boy."

"I think it's great." Ron said; while trying to give her a good smile.

"I'm so happy, you accept this Ron. I hoped that this day would come."

He smiled at her.

"So have you two chosen a name yet?"

"We just got the news a few minutes ago. I don't think we had the time to make up a name as yet."

"When you do, I wanna know; alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

A few minutes later Draco said "How about we have a party to celebrate this?"

"Okay" everyone said.

"How about tomorrow at 11; in our common room. What do you think hon?"

"Sure..." she smiled at Draco and then turned her attention towards the other occupants of the room "What do you guys think?"

"Sure."

"Um, Hermione; Do you want us to keep this a secret?" Harry asked while looking at Hermione.

"Only for now."

"Okay. Well..." Harry said while looking at the roof like it was a chocolate frog. "...We better go."

"Ok. See you guys tomorrow."

""Oh, before we go, Hermione..." Ron began to say, while turning to face her. "...Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you decide to go, you can meet us at the Three Broomsticks."

"But if you don't make it, we'll understand." Ginny said while giving Hermione a wink and smile.

Hermione returned the smile and said "Don't worry, I'll let you know."

"Bye, Hermione." Everyone said while walking out of the hospital wing.

"Bye." She said loudly before she heard a loud clank, indicating that the door was fully closed.

* * *

She looked back at Draco and smiled. He patted the soft bed, which he took up a while ago, showing her where to sit. After she took a seat next to him, he asked "Did she tell you how much days or weeks you are?"

"You mean pregnant?" she asked innocently

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm two and a half weeks."

"Okay..." he looked around the hospital cubicle and sighed. He turned back to her and asked "Do you want to get out of here?"

"I thought that you would never ask."

They got off the bed, walked out of the cubicle and left the hospital wing. When they came out of the hospital wing, they walked down the desolate halls to their quarters. As the approached the entrance, Draco said "Lemon Drops" and the door swung open. They walked inside hand-in-hand and took a seat on the large couch.

* * *

Hermione snuggled up in his arms. He was like a large teddy bear. She turned to face him and stared in his eyes. Those same eyes that held a portal to his soul, those same eyes that can be hypnotic if looked at them for far to long. Before she could look away he caught her lip to his and shared a kiss that was full of lust, love and passion.

He pulled back and whispered in her ear "How about we have our own celebration?"

She smiled at him and asked "Where and when?"

"Now and here." With that said she started kissing him. He pulled back and said "Come on."

She got up and was about to walk when he picked her up in his masculine arms. He carried her to his room and gently put her down on the bed. He got a hold of his wand and said a quick closing and locking spell and looked back down at her.

She looked like a fallen angel with her hair over face; while she is just lying on his bed. He crawled slowly on her, pressing about half of his weight on her. He kissed her slowly and gently. He moved his hands slowly and seductively inside of her school robes. She stopped his midway and looked at him.

'_He looked so handsome with he is confused'_ she thought. She licked her lips and he groaned. He finally got enough air to ask her "Why did you stop?"

"Because I want to make it easier for you." She said while taking off her school robes.

* * *

Draco smiled and continued to kiss her. He moved for her lips to her neck. She bit back a moan. As he sucked her neck he unbuttoned her white shirt. She could tell that he was smiling against her neck. She pulled him back to face her. When she heard him give a groan of protest she asked "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're wearing red."

"Oh, well I just thought it would be best to wear it. I guessing it was the right choice?"

"You bet."

After both of their clothes were off, they spent the rest of their night and most of their morning, making love and cuddling in each others arms.

* * *

Today is my birthday, and I think that_good reviews_would be the best present ever, at this moment. Well I can't update until 2-3 weeks from now because I'm going to stay at my aunt's house. (Oh the agony of being in a house without a computer; How will i survive?)

Until next time

Baybeetricia


	12. Author's note 2

**Author's Note**

I am so sorry that I couldn't update like I wanted to dolast month but I am positively sure that I will update this weekend. I would have done it last 2 weeks but I had to go to 'hell' for another week. ( I know; sad); and just for taking so long, I will put up 2 or more chapters just to be fair. Please forgive me for the long time; I have been doing about 4 essays for different competitions and 2 projects (as you can see my hands were full.)

Since this is a holiday weekend, I would have to type this story and update it for you. I hope these two chapters are up to your standards. (It's doesn't get boring mind you; it gets more interesting actually) About my untitled story for the song "ordinary people" I think that I might take a break from that mainly because I have writers block.

Anyway, that is what I will be doing for you this weekend.

Adios

Hear from U on the weekend.

Baybeetricia

2005


	13. Denial Part 1 & 2

**Denial**

**This also has 2 parts so sit tight and enjoy**

**½**

**The Celebration**

It was now 9:00 and it's two hours until the big celebration. Draco didn't eat dinner that night; but he insisted that Hermione eat because she is now eating for two.

**Last night after the news:**

As Harry and the gang walked back to the Gryffindor tower a little discussion took place.

Harry: I can't believe it guys. She is actually pregnant.

Ron: I know what you mean; man. A few years ago, I could have sworn she was asexual.

Ginny: Harry, Ron, don't say that about her. She loves him. I can't believe you would think of her like that. She is suppose to be both of your best friends'.

Harry: She is hon, but...

Ginny: No buts Harry. I thought you of all people would understand what love does to a person.

Harry: I do, but that doesn't mean getting pregnant.

Lavender: Why don't we drop the subject about that right now? (Turning to Ginny and Parvati) We have to pick out our outfits.

Harry, Ron and Seamus said in unison: Girls!

**Current Day:**

11 o'clock was fast approaching and Hermione came in first. When she arrived inside, she was shocked. They were having a party in less than 2 hours and nothing has changed. The furniture was the same, there was no music; everything was the same. She walked into the common room and took a seat. As she let out a loud sigh, Draco came downstairs.

"Hi Love"

"Where's everything?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Draco said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed out over this party."

"Stop stressing. I don't want anything to happen to you and the baby." He said while rubbing her belly.

"Okay..." she closed her eyes and said "...so where is the decorations?" She opened her eyes anxiously, awaiting his answer.

"They're right here."

"I don't see anything."

"Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"Yes." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay, then."

Draco clapped his hands and everything appeared. It all seemed to be placed under an invisible spell. There was several bowls of punch, music and a different light setting. The room changed from a very bright room to a gloomy gray, to a red, to a green and back to the gray. She looked impressed. She never thought that he would have done something like this. Not to mention the introduction of a bar. To Hermione, it was all too good to be true.

"How did you come up with that?"

"I've been looking through one of your books of advanced spells and I stumbled upon it."

"It's seems like you know the spell well..."

Draco cut her off and said "...what can I say? I'm genius."

Hermione giggled and continued "as I was about to say, have you had any prior practice?"

"Why, yes."

"Where?"

"That's not important right now. What's important is you getting changed into another outfit."

She smiled and said "Ok, then; I'll be down in about an hour."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Draco asked, while sporting his world winning smirk.

"Do you want to?"

He smiled and said "Of course; and besides it's the weekend."

"You're right; it's the weekend. But I don't think so. Maybe later."

"Come on, Hermione."

"Draco, hon, stop begging. It doesn't suit your character. It's sexy, but it just doesn't."

Draco stood up firm, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a smothering kiss. After a few minutes, their tongues finally decided to play 'field hockey' in each others' mouth. In one swift move, his tongue was out her mouth and back into his. He then began moving from her lips to her cheeks andher jaw. He finally arrived where he wanted to go; to her neck. He sucked the special spot behind her ear and was thanked by a moan. Knowing that he left a mark, he moved on.

Without knowledge to Hermione, he moved her to the desk. When they arrived to the desk, he picked her up and rests her gently on top of it. While he nibbled on her neck, she bit her lip. He then moved back up to her lips. As they were kissing, he moved his ands under her mini skirt. As hissmooth hands moved towards her thighs, she stopped kissing him. She pushed him off and said "I think we better stop."

"What? Why?"

"We just can't right now."

"Come on, I know you want it."

"Not right now. I gotta take a shower." _I can't believe I almost did that, Get a grip Hermione. Damn these hormones._

She walked up the stairs and disappeared into her room. An hour and a half later, she came downstairs. She was wearing long fitted blue jeans pants, a red and blue sleeveless top and red sandals. When she got downstairs, she noticed that Harry, Ginny and Ron was already there. Harry and Ron were talking about their quidditch practice from earlier that day. Ginny, while being on the other side of the room, just stared at the ceiling. Draco was nowhere to be found, but Ginny, be the obvious bored person in the room, found her first. She got up from her quidditch talking boyfriend and brother and walked over to Hermione.

"Wow; Hermione. You look great."

"Thanks. Have you seen Draco?"

"The last I saw of him was when he went upstairs."

"Oh, thanks."

Harry heard Hermione's voice while she was talking to Ginny and immediately shut up. He turned around in the now centered couches and said "Hi Hermione. Wow; you look amazing."

"Hi Harry; and thanks."

Ron didn't say a thing. He just stared at her. He was distracted by the baming of the door. Hermione walked over to the door and opened it. It was Parvati, Lavender and Seamus. Before Hermione could say any sort of greeting, Lavender ran to Ron;wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. While Ginny, Seamus and Parvati's eye almost popped out of their head, Hermione was the least surprise. Mainly because a few nights ago she caught Ron and Lavender snogging in the dungeons' alcove. She looked at Seamus and Parvati, whose eyes just went back to normal, and welcomed them inside.

Parvati looked around the room and said "Where's _Draco_"

Seamus and Hermione said in unison "So it's _Draco_ now?"

"I just thought that I should because of you, Hermione. Anyway, where is he?"

"Upstairs; I guess."

"Oh. Well, did you go to Hogsmeade this morning?"

Hermione's face turned beet red and she said "Umm...well you see, umm... I kinda slept late. I didn't make it."

Parvati smiled and said "If I were you, I wouldn't have gone either. _That_ is so much better than any Hogsmeade trip."

Hermione smiled. At this time Seamus was getting fairly bored listening to Hermione and his girlfriend's conversation. So he turned to Parvati and said "Hon, I'll be over by Ron and Harry if you need me."

Parvati just kept talking to Hermione so he repeated himself. "Did you hear me, hon? I said..." but he was cut off by Parvati "...You'll be over by Ron and Harry if I need you. I heard you the first time. I'm not deaf."

"Sorry." He kissed her on the cheek and went over to the two snogging couples on the couch.

Hermione excused herself from Parvati and went upstairs, wondering what was taking Draco so long. She went straight in his room without knocking and suddenly stopped. Draco was standing by his bed putting on his boxers with his back facing the door. She wanted to move, but somehow, her foot was planted to the floor.

"Like what you saw?" Draco asked without turning around.

That brought her out of her trance. She walked into the room right when Draco was turning around. She closed the door behind her and walked towards him. When he saw her coming towards him he smiled. But at the last minute she took a detour and sat on the bed.

She sighed and said "What's taking you so long?"

"As you can see, I just came out of the shower. Besides I was doing something."

"Oh."

After saying that, she got up off the bed and was about to make her way back to the door when Draco gently grabbed her hand. She turned around and faced him again.

"You're not going to kiss me goodbye?"

Hermione reached over and was about to give him a kiss on the cheek when he turned his head and their lips collided. She was completely caught off guard. She was only suppose to kiss him on the cheek and leave but it seems he had other plans. As the kiss became more intense, he moved her over to his bed. Without caring about the others downstairs, he laid on top of her and kissed her deeper. That tiny kiss turned out to be a full blown make-out session.

After 15 minutes Hermione ended the kiss because of lack of oxygen. Both of them where breathing hard. She was about to get up when he moved from her swollen lips to her neck. She moaned but quickly caught her senses. She pushed him off her gently. He didn't care; he continued with his assault on her neck. When she noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her she said "We can't do this. We have everyone waiting downstairs."

When he felt satisfied with his '_work_' (hickey) he kissed her lips one more time and got off of her. Hermione was incredibly turned on at the moment but she knew if she gave into it, she would never leave his room so she ignored them and said "Don't take long. We're all waiting on you."

She smiled at him and walked back downstairs. When she was coming down the stairs all the girls stared at her. She was always sub-conscious about her looks, so she was getting a little uneasy. Then she heard Ginny said "I spy, something red that looks fresh."

She looked at them curiously and then took a seat beside Lavender. Parvati stared at her and then smiled. She then turned to Ginny and said "I Know what it is..." she turned to Hermione and said "...Nice hickey"

Hermione turned beet red again, while the girls laughed at her. After the feeling of embarrassment left her, she joined in on the fun. Ginny turned to her and said; between laughs "We were..."laugh"...wondering why..."laugh"you didn't come back..."laugh "downstairs."

"Sorry, I took so long."

"Don't worry about it." Parvati said.

"Well, since the guys are talking about which quidditch team they like best, why don't we do the same with music?"

"Sure" Hermione, Ginny and Parvati said while shaking their head.

"How about favorite American female artist? And song from the same artist"

"I'll go first..." Ginny said. She continued "...My favorite singer is Alicia Keys and the song, 'Karma"

"My favorite singer is Britney Spears; and the song is 'I'm a slave 4 u" Lavender said

Ginny laughed immediately and said "That song really says a lot about your character." All four of the girls laughed; not knowing that the guys were listening to their conversation.

You go Parvati. What about you?" Hermione asked.

Seamus was now listening attentively. He wanted to know what his girl liked and what she was about. "Well, my favorite singer is Christina Aguilera and my favorite song of all time just happens to be from her. It's 'dirty'."

"Now that really tells so much about you." Hermione said while snickering.

"I don't know what's so funny. You haven't given us your song and artist as of yet...but thank you." Parvati said

Hermione stopped laughing abruptly and thought got awhile. "Well, umm...my favorite artist is between Ashanti and Anita Baker..."

"Who's Anita Baker?" Ginny asked while Parvati and Lavender nodded.

"Oh, It's a singer my mom likes. I love her songs its all about love and what not. The same goes for the songs it's between 'My everything' by Anita Baker and 'only u' by Ashanti."

"Wow. What a choice of songs, love." Someone said from the stairs. Everyone looked towards the stairs and found Draco walking down the stairs. He smiled at Hermione and walked towards her.

When he arrived to her, he bent down and kissed her. He then said "Why did you pick those two songs?"

Hermione stuttered and said "Well you see, umm, you see..."

"Point taken. No need to explain."

She mouthed "thanks" and began the party.

The party lasted for 2 hours and was a rather interesting party; if I say so myself. Since there were guys who love to compete against each other, they, the guys, decided to have competitions. There was burping, drinking, singing and kissing competitions. They decided to add competitions that the females could play. There were also truth or dare games. The winners for the competitions are as followed:

Drinking: Tie between Harry andDraco (they couldn't do a tie breaker because both of them were too drunk to give it a chance)

Burping: Ron

Singing: There was actually no winner because the girls sang together.

Kissing: Draco and Hermione

**2/2**

**Denial**

A few weeks after the party, Draco got a letter sent by the family owl. He thought it was from his mother but it wasn't. It was from none other than Lucius Malfoy. It went as followed:

_Dear Draco,_

_Miss Parkinson has recently informed me of your extra curriculum activities in school; and I must say that I am greatly disappointed in you. After all the years I taught you right from wrong, you still went behind my back and disobeyed me. When I get through with you, you will wish you never disobeyed me you despicable choice for a human being. After I'm done punishing you, I will teach you what it is to be a Malfoy; and youWILL obey me. After I am finished with you, you will act like a Malfoy or I face my wrath. I want you to fly to the Manor, now! I have other major business to discuss with you._

_P.S. Burn this letter when you are done._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco looked around the common room, no one was there. Hermione was finishing her last bit of homework in the library. He began pacing back and forth, talking to himself. The common room door opened and Hermione walked in.

She looked at his uneasiness and asked "What's wrong, love?"

Draco stopped pacing and looked at her. She could see the fear in his eyes. She knew only one person could do that to him; his father. He pulled her towards the large sofa and gave her the letter. She read it and then looked in his sorrowful eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll do whatever I have to do to protect you..." he looked at her belly and said "...the both of you."

She smiled and then said "That's sweet but you have to do something. I know it isn't a good idea but, why don't you try to deny everything, he asked."

"I can't. He can see right through me."

"Okay. Then we are in deep shit."

"No we aren't. I will say whatever comes to my head. Everything will be alright."

"Okay. See you when you come back."

"No. I don't know when I will be coming back. Don't wait up."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, just remember, I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Draco got his broom out of the closet and set out on the quidditch field. He walked onto the field, mounted his broom and flew off. He reached the Manor in a short while. When he got to the house, he noticed the door was unlocked. When he walked inside, he noticed his mother, Narcissa, sitting on the couch facing his pissed off father.

"Hello Draco." Narcissa greeted her son

"Hi mom..."he took a breath and continued "...Why am I here?"

His father's angry voice cascaded through the room as he said "Didn't you get the letter? I said _major business_. Now stop asking questions..." he faced his son and continued "...Now is this what Miss Parkinson said is true?"

"It depends on what she told you."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and said in a low sort of growl "Is it true that you slept with that mudblood whore; what's her name?"

Draco looked down and thought for a minute. He had to say it, so he did. "Yes. And her name is Hermione Granger."

"Granger? Is that Potter's Best Friend?"

"Yes, but..."

He was cut off by a smirking Lucius "Well at least you're honest." Draco raised his head and mirrored his father's smirk.

"Do you think that, that is the worst of your problems?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

Lucius knew that Draco was playing dumb. He knew that Draco was a smart boy so she slapped him and said "I mean that there is more to this conversation. And next time don't play coy with me. Do you understand me?"

"Yes father."

"Now, what is this I hear about you and this mudblood together?"

Draco eyes grew wide. _What am I going to tell him now?_ Draco thought to himself. So he answered off the top of his head "What ever gave you that idea?"

Lucius knew that his son was playing coy again so he did the only thing that will make his understand "Crucio"

Draco fell down on his knees screaming from the excruciating pain that went through his body. His mother was begging his father to stop the spell. When he finally did, Draco's eye was bloodshot red. He looked almost murderess.

Lucius seemed satisfied with himself so he repeated the question. "What is this I hear about you and that mudblood together?"

Draco didn't wait for another minute or thought of lying again so he sort of said the truth "We _were_ going out for a week, that's all."

Draco got another hard slap across his cheek. He looked at his mother whose eyes were swelling up with tears. He then looked back to his irate father who shouted "What did I tell you about mudbloods?"

"I know what you told me, but didn't you say that Malfoy's are always suppose to have the best?" Raising his voice as well.

"Yes well..."

"She is the best."

"Shut up and listen to me, boy. She may be the best but she is beneath you. You will not mess up the Malfoy by sleeping with a mudblood. Why didn't you choose Miss Parkinson?"

Draco really got mad. Why were his parents always trying to set him up with her? Within seconds he blew his top. "Why didn't I choose Pansy? Why would I choose Pansy? Mom, Dad, how can I put these in better terms for the both of you?..." right then and there a movie that Draco and Hermione watched last month came flashing in his head "...ok. Pansy is the school's bicycle. Everyone's had a ride."

Lucius and Narcissa looked shocked._ Was she that bad?_ They both thought. Draco looked at his two clueless parents and then said "Let me make it short. She's a slut."

Narcissa, who was sipping on her tea, spat it out and asked "She's a what?"

Draco sighed and said "She's a slut. She may seem nice but she is nothing more than a money grabbing slut. You said Malfoy's are suppose to have the best; does she sound like the best? No."

"But..."

"But nothing. Don't you think I would like something _unused_ for once?"

As I said before, he blew his top. Lucius and Narcissa were speechless. They had never heard him talk to them like this before. He sounded dominating. Exactly how a Malfoy should sound. Even though Draco was suppose to get a lecture from him, Lucius was internally proud to call him his son. Narcissa was the first to speak. "By unused you mean..."

She didn't get to finish because Draco finished her sentence. "Pure, untouchable, and as I said before, _unused_."

Narcissa was still bewildered. Who was this boy in the front of her? He sure wasn't the scrawny boy they grew up for many years. He seemed more mature. _It must be this Hermione girl_ she thought to herself. _I have to thank her someday._ She concluded. She smiled a small smile and listened to her vexed son. Lucius saw the exchange of the smiles between his wife and son so she interrupted "Enough with this small talk. The reason I called you here is because I found out the most disgusting news in history. But I want to know if it is true."

Draco said in a bored tone "If what is true? Why don't you just come out and say it?"

"Mind you tone, boy. Respect me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Draco mumbled.

Lucius pretended like he didn't hear that because if he did, he would kill his own son and he needed him to continue the Malfoy family. "Did you get the mudblood pregnant?"

Draco put on his most surprised face and said "She's pregnant?"

"Don't switch the topic, boy."

"I didn't know that she was pregnant..." He kept looking at his father not knowing that his mother could tell he was lying. She came up with the conclusion that he was the father; but was too afraid for his life than to say otherwise.

She was a caring mother in her own way but could not show it sometimes because of her fear for her husband. Secretly she was not for thediscussion about purebloods being inferior to muggleborns. She believed everyone was equal. She loved her son even more now that he has found his salvation through Hermione Granger.

"Father after all you have taught me, I thought you knew me better than that."

"Just answer the question." Lucius said angrily

"No way, did I get that mudblood pregnant." His mother knew he was struggling on the m word but he had to say it. That was what she admired most about her son. He would always do what he thought was right, even if it was wrong to others.

"But Miss Parkinson told me that she was pregnant. If you aren't the father, then who is?"

Draco was now at his boiling point. He was about to crack again any moment but he tried to keep his calm. His hands were shaking and little volts of electricity could be seen coming out of his fingernails. He looked at his smirking father and lost it again "How the fuck would I know. It could be either Potter or Weasel's child." After saying that, he felt an unforgettable churning in the pit of his stomach. Even the thought of another man, especially Weasel and Potter, touching her made him sick. You see Dracois a very possessive man and he would do anything in his power to keep what he has.

"But Miss Parkinson said that she was pretty sure."

"Who would you believe me or her?"

"Well..."

"I can't believe you. You call yourself my father..." He spat at his father "...I don't even know why you listen to that thing anyway. She just wants me back."

"That's good because if it was true I would have killed that mudblood whore, her baby and you. I will not, I repeat, I will not let you ruin the Malfoy's bloodline because of a bastard child. It's not my business who you have in your bed, but make sure that's as far as it goes. Especially for anyone beneath you. Now be gone.

With that said Draco left his father's presence, kissed his mother and left.

* * *

Tomorrow we will find out what happens next. 


	14. The Big Question

_**The Big Question**_

Several days went by after Draco's encounter with his parents. He felt kinda bad because of some of the things he said about, his love, Hermione; especially, the topic on the father of the baby. He couldn't even look her in the eyes, because he knew if he did, he would just start apologizing.

Later that day, while he was walking towards Advanced Potions, he got pulled into an old unused classroom.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. She looked even more concerned now.

Draco looked at the ground and said "It's nothing."

"Look at me." She demanded

He couldn't look at her. He was too disgusted with himself. He had practically disowned her and their baby.

"Why won't you look at me? Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked sorrowfully.

"No, no, no. Don't think like that love..."

"Then why won't you look at me? I must have done something wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's what I did; or better yet, said."

"What did you do; or say?"

"I umm... we can't talk about this here; how about our common room?"

"Umm... okay then. After dinner"

"Okay." He then gave her his genuine smile.

She knew that this must really be bugging him because he never kept anything from her. She kissed him and walked out of the door to their Potions class. Draco came in a few minutes later and took a seat next to Blaise.

**After Class**

The class was almost empty. The only occupants in the class were Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise. Everyone left the class as soon as the bell rung. They didn't like being in the dungeons, all except the Slytherin's, longer than they have to be. Exactly when they were heading for the door, Professor Snape called out. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, my desk now."

They looked at each other and walked towards his desk. When they got there he handed them a note and shooed them away. Hermione looked at Draco quizzically and opened the letter. It was from Dumbledore and it went as followed:

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I am so sorry for the late admission but I would really like it if, you can come to my office tonight after Dinner. The head boy has gotten this letter as well, so don't worryboth of you will bethere. Both of your head of house will be there, as well. I expect you to be tardyas always because this meeting is very important._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione stuffed the letter in her bag and was about to kiss Draco, but she remember that she and Draco were still standing in front of Snape's desk, so she walked off and looked back at him. He nodded and she left.

**After Dinner**

Hermione and Draco left Dinner a little early so they could walk the halls, slowly, to Dumbledore's office. They didn't want anyone to see them holding hands. So they left early to prevent prying eyes. When they finally arrived to the office, they dropped their hands, and went inside.

When theywent inside, they met Dumbledore talking in a kind of low whisper to Snape and McGonagall. They wondered what they were talking about, so they decided to make their arrival noticeable. Draco cleared his throat and everyone turned and looked at them. Dumbledore smiled while they other teachers just looked at them like they were from a foreign land. No one moved from their seat so Hermione and Draco took a seat on the newly appeared love seat.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at them. He went in his cupboard and asked "Lemon Drops? Kisses?"

"Kisses?" Snape and McGonagall asked in unison

"Oh, why yes. They are quite good. I only offer them to the student though."

Hermione smiled. She was craving chocolate for the past few hours and she glad she have a taste. He looked at her and she nodded. He gave her the dish and said "Have as much as you want, it's never goes empty."

She smiled again and began on her first kiss. When the meeting started they were asking the heads about the graduation festivities. They filled them in, about all they had done; which just happens to be 3/4 complete.

After the duties were discussed Dumbledore asked a totally off topic question "So Miss Granger. How is the baby?"

Hermione choked on the chocolate she was eating, while Draco, Snape and McGonagall opened their eyes wide.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore and asked "What did you just say, Professor?"

He smiled and said "You heard exactly what I said Miss Granger. There is nothing to be ashamed of..." he didn't get to finish because Hermione broke down. Snape, a person who never saw Hermione cry before, looked like he just saw the most fascinating thing in his miserable life.

Hermione had her head in her hands crying, while Draco drew calming circles on her back. She looked up at him, smiled and said "Thanks."

"No problem."

Snape saw the exchange and looked shocked. This couldn't be happening. Out of the blue, Snape looked at Draco and said "My office, when this meeting is over."

Draco looked at his godfather and said "Sorry. I have plans."

Snape got mad and said "Did you not hear me? I said my office after the meeting."

"I heard you perfectly fine. And why do you want to see me?"

"I'll leave that for a discussion in my office."

He suddenly remembered his discussion with is dad and asked irately "What is it with everyone saying that they need to discuss things with me. Why can't you leave me alone?"

"You are my godson. I will do what I damn well please."

"You almost sound like my father..." he shake his head, trying to rid himself of the memory of his father, and continued "...you two really need to mind your own business."

Snape's voice rose and he continued "If you haven't noticed, you are my business."

"That is another thing I hate. I am not you or anyone's business. Everyone needs to mind their own fucking business once in a while." He said shouting back at his godfather. He then looked at Dumbledore who was watching with amazement and said "Sorry, sir."

Dumbledore nodded his head in approval. Draco turned back to his godfather and listened to the rest f bullshit that was about to come out of his mouth. But he was completely shocked by the change in his tone. "So that means you're the father?"

"What?"

"So that means you're the father, right? Do you ever think things throughbefore you did something stupid? If you haven't noticed you have put your life, Miss Granger's life and that baby's life in terrible danger." He said while raising his voice

McGonagall looked at him like he grew another head. Severus Snape being caring?

Snape continued "And what will your father do when he hears this?"

"Don't worry about my father. I've already took care of that?"

"How?"

"That's my business; not yours."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, whose head was leaning on Draco's shoulder peacefully, and asked "Is what Mr. Malfoy said is true?"

Hermione raised her head off of Draco's shoulder and said "Actually sir, I haven't been listening to a thing that has been going on in this room, since I finished crying. What is it that was said?"

McGonagall looked at Hermione and said "Are you pregnant, Miss Granger?"

Hermione hesitated for a few minutes and opened her mouth. Before she said anything, she closed her mouth and nodded. McGonagall looked at Hermione and said "Hermione, talk to me."

Hermione looked in her eyes and began talking. "Minerva..." she said ask new tears flowed down her face "...I didn't mean for it to happen. But since it happened, I'm glad."

"You're glad?"

"Yes."

"How could you be glad? You're ruining your life."

"I would have thought, you out of all people, Minerva, would understand but I guess I was wrong."

"It's not the same thing..."

"Yes, it is. It's exactly the same thing, and you damn well know it."

Minerva took a deep breath and said in a low voice "I know it's the same but it was just too painful. What if he was like...?"

"He's not. He loves me."

Severus and Draco were looking at them quizzically.Draco then turned to Hermione and asked "Hon..." that sure got her attention. He looked at her and continued "...can you tell mewhat going on? I'm kind of lost."

She smiled at him and said "Don't worry about it. It's nothing but female things. There's nothing to worry about."

He smiled at his pregnant girlfriend and she smiled back. Everyone saw the exchange in the smiles and Minerva smiled. "I see what you mean."

Hermione beamed and looked at Severus. He looked at them and could never imagine a time when she saw his godson happier. He hesitated and then said "So there's no way, I could change your mind?"

"No."

"Well the only thing I could say is be careful."

Both of the heads beamed at their head of house and mentors and then looked at Dumbledore. He dismissed them. As they were closing the door, they heard someone whisper something to Dumbledore and he said "Don't worry about them. I will do everything in my power toprotect them."

Hermione told Draco that she was going to the Gryffindor common room to get something from Ginny. He nodded, kissed her and watched her walk her separate way.

Draco walked seemingly fast to the common room. When he arrived inside, hecollapsed on the sofa and began thinking out loud.

_What will I tell her? What if she doesn't forgive me?_

But his inner voice answered his questions for him. _She'll forgive you. She loves you._

_How do you know?_

_I know what she thinks. It's like she is apart of you_

_I hope your right_. But what he didn't know was that he said the last sentence out loud.

"You hope I'm right about what?" Hermione asked while walking out of the doorway

"Oh. It's nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

She walked closer to him and noticed that he looked sweaty and nervous.

"Are you okay, Love?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because you look sweaty and nervous. Not that I mind you being sweaty after that heated discussion in Dumbledore's office, but it's over. So, why the sweaty palms?"

"You seem kind of nervous as well."

"That's only because, seeing you sweaty and nervous makes me uneasy."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I feel guilty."

Hermione looked confused and then horrified "What are you talking about...Did you cheat on me?"

"No, nothing like that. How could you think that?"

"It's just that I've only seen you this nervous when..."

"Exactly; my father."

"Did he send you another letter?"

"No. It's just that I feel guilty about what I said."

"Love, that a few days ago. I thought you forgot about it."

"I can't."

"What did you say exactly?"

Draco thought about what to say. He knew that Hermione was moody lately. He knew it was the pregnancy and that pregnant women are very emotional and sensitive. So how could he put this in terms of being gentle? This will crush her.

"Well..."

"Stop procrastinating." Hermione said while raising her voice

"Okay, love. No need to snap at me."

"Sorry"

"Okay, before I say what I said, you may not think that it's bad but I just want to know if you forgive me anyway."

Hermione let out a loud sigh and said "Of course, I'll forgive you; now say it."

"Okay, okay. First When I got there, he told me that Pansy told him..."

"What did she tell him?"

"I was just getting to that. She told him that we slept together." Draco took a long pause

"And..."

"I couldn't lie. I told him the truth."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing; actually. He just smirked."

"I thought that you would deny it."

"I thought about it but something that special in my life should be mentioned. And besides, he could see straight through me remember."

":Oh. was that all she told him?"

"No."

"What else."

"I'm getting to that now. Anyway, she told him about our relationship..."

Hermione gave Draco a nervous look and then asked "What did you say?"

"Hon, I had to lie. There was no other way. I had to protect the _two_ of you so I said we did, but it only lasted for a week..."

"Draco stop. I don't think this was a good idea. I can't hear anymore."

"You know I would never intentionally hurt you; don't you?"

"Of course I know that. I thank you for what you said to him. I know that you probably had to call me mudblood and I understand. But just don't tell me no more. I don't think I could take it." She said while tears streamed down her face.

Draco couldn't stand to see the most beautiful woman in his life, cry. So he put his arm around her slouching shoulders and whispered comforting words in her ear. They were like "I love you. I would never hurt you, ever, please forgive me for anything I've done. I can't stand to see you cry. It just breaks my heart. I can't live without knowing that you forgive me."

She raised her head and looked in his eyes and said "Love, I do forgive you. It's just the thought of you saying that hurts me."

"I'm so sorry. I will never lie about our love even if it gets me killed. I will love you forever. You are the only one for me and I will never leave or hurt you."

While Draco was saying his comforting words, she couldn't help but love him even more. Draco, then rubbed his hands over he slightly plump belly.

"I love you and _our_ baby with all my heart."

"I love you too; and I always will."

He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss became more intense but minutes after the intensity grew, Hermione pushed him off. She looked at him and said "Draco that reminds me, we haven't chosen a name yet."

"That's true. But can't we do that tomorrow? It's already 11:20."

"Oh come on. It won't take long. Please?"

Draco looked at her face and immediately gave in. "Okay. I'll be back then."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. I have to show you something."

Draco got up and disappeared in his room. He came back, a few minutes later, with a book. She looked curiously at the book in his hands and then asked "What's that?"

"A book." He said sarcastically, while smiling.

Hermione returned the smile and said "I know it's a book, but I've read almost every book you own and I've never seen that book before."

"I know. You were not suppose to see it; because I put a disillusionment charm on it..." he turned her in his arms, so herback was to his chest, wrapped his arms around her and continued "...here. I got it a few weeks ago."

Hermione looked at the book in the front of her and read the cover "1001 baby names for the new age wizard family." Hermione snuggled up closer in Draco's embrace and then asked "Draco, this book is old. Where did you buy this book?"

"Actually, I didn't buy it. Blaise gave it to me as soon as he found out that you were pregnant. His mother sent him the book a few years ago because she wanted him to be prepared if he ever got a girl pregnant."

Hermione laughed and said "That's sweet. Let's find a name."

"Okay."

They opened the book and immediately the book stopped to the letter D.

"Wow. Why did it stop?"

"Well, the book identifies the gender and the letter the parent's first name begins with. But in this case since it's a boy, the book went to my first name."

"Wow. That's amazing. What a smart book."

They looked through the book and again the book stopped at the name Devin.

"What do you think about Devin?"

"I like it, but let's look for another name, just for an option."

The book flipped the pages again and stopped at the name Dominic.

"I like Dominic. It's now up to you." Draco said

Hermione thought for a minute and then said "I pick Devin."

"Okay, but why not Dominic?"

"Because your name has 5 letter and so does Devin."

Draco smiled and said "that's one of the reasons I love you."

"I love you too."

They laid there in each others embrace for a while until Hermione decided to get up and put the book on the desk. Hermione got up and walked to the desk; not knowing Draco came behind her a few seconds later. When he finally got there, he turned her to face him and got on one knee. Her eyes grew wide, as tears swelled in them, and her mouth dropped open.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"What I wanted to do for a while now. So be quiet so I could do this before I lose my nerve..." he took a deep breath and continued "...Hermione Elizabeth Granger, love of my life and mother of my child, I can't put this in better words than to say that I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without you. Just the thought of waking up one day without you by my sidescares meto death. I know you love mejust as much as I love you and after all of the consequences that we have been through, we pulled through it together. So I would just like to ask you this, will you make me the happiest man alive, by becoming my wife?"

She watched as he took out a box from his pocket and opened it. She gasped loudly at its content. It was a 5 carat silver band ring with a diamond in the middle surrounded by 2 rubies and 2 emeralds, on each side. It was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. She stared in his eyes and saw the sincerity that she loved about him. Draco took the ring out of the box and held it between two fingers and waited for her answer.

He thought that she didn't want to marry himso he asked again just to be sure "So...will you marry me?"

"Are you sure you want to? I don't want you to do this because you feel obligated to do so in my condition."

"Of course, I'm sure. I love you and I know you feel the same."

She slipped her finger through the ring while he was still holding it and brought him off his knees. She embraced him in a tight hug and tiptoed until she reached his ears and whispered in them by saying "Yes"

* * *

Well there you have the 2 chapters I promised. Just to tell you. I just put that Dumbledore, Snape, and Minerva scene at the last minute off the top of my head (the After class scene, included).I just wanted to add something because the chapter was missing something in the gap between Potions and the Common Room scene.

I hope you like it. I HAVE 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT YAY! That includes the epilogue.

See you when I update again. And remember being OOC in this story is kind of a good thing, so don't worry about it much.


	15. Graduation

_**Graduation**_

_**I'm so sorry that I took to long to update this; but I've never gotten the chance. There has been a slight change of plans. Since I won't be going to camp like I thought, I'll update "The Dare" more.**_

_**Anyway,here is the chapter that comes before the big finale.**_

_**Note: Some of my information about pregnancies maybe incorrect but please forgive me for my misinformation.

* * *

**_

A few months passed and it is now time for graduation. A lot of events had taken place after Hermione and Draco's engagement. But the most memorable of them all was the capture and death of Lucius Malfoy. It had happened 2 weeks ago. Lucius was captured during the war between Voldermort; which he, Lucius, was captured by non-other-than Draco. He was then carried to Azkaban Prison by a few aurors. Later that night, he betrayed his master by pimping, (if I should say), off his other members' hiding places.

He was then discovered the next morning in his cell dead with the words **_Traitor_** written across his forehead. His death has several different twist included in it. Many thought that the only people who could have done that to him was someone of his own kind. The investigation of his death took almost 2 full weeks to uncover every single piece of evidence. That led to it being front page news for 12 days. (That's a record if I do say so myself.)

* * *

Hermione, now 3 ½ months pregnant, was pacing back and forth in her common room. She was wearing a charmed robe that would conceal her now visibly plump belly, from prying eyes. The door slowly opened and her fiancée, Draco, walked in. He looked at her pacing and asked "What are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean; _what am I still doing here_?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, besides Dumbledore and McGonagall are looking for you."

"Oh. Well, I'm just practicing my speech."

Draco sighed, walked up behind her, wrapped his arm around the life that was forming inside of her and said "Don't worry, love. You know you deserve it. Valedictorian is a great honor."

She snuggled closer to him and said "You know, you're not doing to bad yourself, Mr. Salutatorian"

With that said, he began nibbling on the little exposed skin on her neck as she moaned softly. Taking her moan as a sign to continue, he quickly spun her around and kissed her fully on the lips. After a few minutes and an increasing need for air, they broke apart. He then looked at the love of his life and said "Let's go. Everyone's probably breaking their neck to find us both."

He back away from her and looked at her belly. "Where's the belly?"

Hermione laughed and said while rubbing her abdomen "Its right here."

"I thought that you were going to wear normal robes instead of a charmed one."

"Draco, hon, you know that only a few people know about my pregnancy. That includes my close friends, parents and a few administrators; excluding you and I, I mean."

"But I thought that you were tired of hiding."

"I am. But just imagine how much of a shock it would be if I just popped up to graduation with a very pregnant belly."

"That's true."

As they made their way to the door, Hermione suddenly stopped; causing Draco to crash onto her back. He looked at her confusingly and asked "Why did you stop?"

She turned to face him and said "I almost forget my parents want to meet you again."

"Why? I thought that they already approved."

"I know. But I don't think that it has anything to do with that."

"Okay, then."

"Draco...remember now. My dad has short term memory sometimes, so he might seem out of the ordinary. Okay?"

"Hermione, you already told me that, the first time I met them."

"Yeah, I forgot. Anyway, let's get going then."

* * *

**_After the Graduation Ceremony _**

There was a crowd of newly graduated students in the center of the room of the great hall. There were many people talking at the same time to the Valedictorian.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Harry said.

"Yeah Congrats!" someone else shouted from the far back of the crowd.

She gave all of them courteous smiles and said "Thanks." She then turned to Draco who was standing behind her, talking to his best friend, Blaise As she turned, she get his attention, and said "Love, I think now is the time to go to my parents..." she tilted her head so that her lips were inches from his ear and continued "...can we get away from these people? I've had enough time with them throwing me congrats. I just want to talk to my parents and then be alone with you..." She moved from his ears and looked his square in the eyes and said "...is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is. Where are they anyway?" He asked looking around the room.

She grabbed his face and turned it to a small crowd of people in the corner of the room. He immediately recognized them. Kate Granger was a short, beautiful woman with chestnut curly brown hair that fell down her neck. She was wearing a summer dress with flowers on it, while David Granger was a medium height man, also with brown hair that was neatly clipped. He wore black dress trousers with a gray shirt and a pin that said '_A perfect smile carries you around the world'_

Hermione then turned to her exuberant crowd and said "Can you excuse us? We'll be right back." She quickly took Draco's hand and dragged him away from the crowd and to her parents.

* * *

_**Meeting the Grangers; Again **_

"Mom, dad, I'm sure you remember Draco."

David Granger raised an eyebrow and said "So, this is the Draco, my sugar plum has told us about."

Draco tried his hardest not to laugh but one look from Hermione made him stop immediately. She then sighed loudly and said "Dad, please stop calling me that."

Kate knew where this conversation was going; so she decided to take control of the conversation from now on. "Draco, I would love to congratulate you on becoming Salutatorian. It's not everyday that my daughter finds a male that can challenge her abilities."

Draco gave her a brilliant smile and said "Thank you Mrs. Granger."

"No, no Draco. I thought I told you to call me Kate."

"Oh, okay...Kate."

"That's much better. Hermione do you mind if I talked to you privately; for a second?"

"Of course mom..." She then turned to her father who was staring at Draco "Dad, be nice."

He turned his direction from his daughter's fiancée to her and said "Why wouldn't I dear?"

"Ok then, dad." With one last nervous glance at Draco, she left to go to the punch table with her mother.

As soon as Hermione and her mother was out of hearing distance, David looked Draco straight in his eyes and said "Let's get right to the point; do you love my daughter?"

Draco looked shocked. He always thought that David was a nice man. David noticed Draco's reaction and said bluntly "Don't get me wrong. I'm a nice guy once you get to know me; but my daughter is another story. I would never let anyone hurt her. So if you have any intention of hurting her or the baby, I think it would be best if you end the relationship."

Draco smirked and said in a confident voice "I have no intention of ending our relationship unless I die before her. I would never let her go. She is too precious to me. And to answer your previous question, I do love her and our baby; dearly; and I always will."

Davis smiled at his future son-in-law's reaction and said "Well, if that's the case, welcome to the family. But I hope you except the responsibilities of being a parent it's very..."

Draco was listening attentively to his future father-in-law when he was interruptedby his family owl that flew through the room. It dropped the letter in Draco's opened palms and flew back out the way it came in. Draco excused himself from David's presence and went to a secluded area in the great hall to read the letter.

Hermione was watching Draco's emotions changed from calm to shock to jovial. She too, excused herself from her mother and went over to him and looked at him, worried. "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering he gave her the letter and it went like this:

_Dear Draco_

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it to your graduation but I just came back from Barbados with a few friends and I completely lost track of time. I hope you can forgive me. But doesn't it feel great? Having your father buried for over a week. We can finally be free._

_How is Hermione and the baby? Fine I hope. Well since your father left no will, stating how his things should be distributed, I did it myself. I've decided that since you are going to have a family of your own, I'm going to give you the Manor and the summer house in France. I'll be moving out, so don't expect to meet me there when you get home. I'll visit occasionally visit my daughter-in-law, grandchild and yourself, so there is no need to fret. _

_I'll be moving to the Manor in Barbados if you need me. And as you very well know, I won't be lonely because Jacque will be moving with me as well. I hope you two and the baby can come visit us sometimes. _

_Hope to see you soon._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

_P.S. Tell Hermione that I left something special for her; just to keep her occupied._

Hermione looked at Draco and saw him smiling back at her. Without warning Draco picked her up and spun her around. He noticed the confused look on her face and said "I'm fine."

She smiled at him and said "I know; it's just that your father..."

"Hon, you know I loathed him."

"I know. But you were quiet for a while..."

"Hon, you knowI'm happy he's dead. You should be lucky I didn't kill him myself a few weeks ago."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Draco was sitting by the lake **_

A muffled sound came from behind him, towards the dark forest. Draco stood up quickly and took out his wand. He aimed it, towards the forest and said "Who are you? Show yourself."

The footsteps came closer and then suddenly stopped. Draco was suddenly getting very agitated. She aimed his wand closer towards the forest and said "Show yourself."

Suddenly a person in a black hooded cloak came out of the darkness and walked closer.

He then walked closer to Draco and took the hooded part of his cloak off. Draco relaxed a little and fixed the tip of his wand towards the ground. The stranger's silver-blond hair glowed in the moonlight. Draco looked at his father and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you, privately."

"About what?"

"Your activities"

"Are we at this again?"

"Yes, we are at this again. You lied to me, and you know what happens when you lie to me."

"I am not a child anymore. You can't tell me what to do."

"Since you now classify yourself as a man, you would neglect all of your early teachings for a _mudblood._"

Draco was now bubbling with unadulterated anger. His no-good bastard of a father was calling his fiancée a demeaning name. That comment stung him so hard; he could have sworn that it burned into his heart. His father then said the thing that made him lose his once, contented anger. "Son, you still could get rid of her once and for all; her and that _filthy_ baby."

"Don't you dare call my baby filthy." Draco said as his voice echoed through the area in which he was in. His father smirkly proudly. He always knew the buttons to push when he wanted to get a rise out of Draco.

"You finally admitted it. Now I am going to make you pay for lieing to me and for assorting yourself with a mudblood."

"If you dare do anything to me or to Hermione, you won't live to regret it."

Lucius crossed his arms in front of his chest and asked "How so?"

Draco's eyes turned into a murderess glare and he said in a dangerously low voice "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Son, you as well as half of the wizarding and muggle world knows what _I _am capable of."

"I will do whatever it takes to protect Hermione and my child."

Lucius got mad; because of his son's loyalty to that damn mudblood. "I will not let you make a mockery of the Malfoy name."

"I will do what like..." he then faced his wand to his father "...to you or to whomever I like."

At this time, Lucius was fuming. _How dare he talk to speak to him like that; he was suppose to be the adult; not Draco._

Lucius then shouted "_Expelliarmous_." Draco's wand flew out of hand and with another hit with the same spell, Draco flew inches before the lake.

Draco got up abruptly and shouted "_Crucio_"

Lucius howled in pain, while looking at his son; who had both an irate and satisfied look in his eyes. A few minutes later the pain began to ease. He wanted to kill Draco. He then picked up his want, which had fallen on the ground sometime during his screams of pain, and aimed it at Draco. He was about to say the killing curse when he was struck by the stupefying spell from behind.

Draco was surprised. He had wanted to kill his father but someone had stupefied him instead. As Lucius' limp body fell to the ground with a thud, Draco could see a person, who was quite tall and old. Could it be who he thought it was? Could it be Dumbledore?

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well, Miss Granger informed me that you were not at the prefect's meeting. She got worried and said that she was going out to look for you. I stopped her and sent her back to common room, insisting that I go because of her condition. I thank Merlin that she didn't come out of here."

"What did you see exactly?"

"I saw everything; and I must admit that I am very proud of you. You stood up to your father without fear. Why don't you go and find Miss Granger. We don't want her worrying to much don't we?"

"But sir..." Draco stopped and looked at his father lying on the ground.

Don't worry about that. I'll take care of him.

Draco nodded and headed back to the castle.

_**End of Flashback**_

Draco and Hermione walked back to the Common Room. No one was in the hallway. All of the old seventh years had gone to Hogsmeade leaving Draco and Hermione in the castle alone with each other. Hermione was walking in front of Draco with her robe open. Draco's hands were wrapped around her waist, rubbing her plump belly; that contained one of the joysof his life.

When they arrived in the common room, Draco and Hermione began placing cushions on the floor. When all of the cushions were down, they lied down on them and talked all night long. After longs hours of talking and intense snogging, Draco and Hermione fell asleep in front of the fire, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

**_I know that some of you are wondering about a few things; from this chapter and the previous ones._**

**_1. Minerva: Well she was in Hermione's situation when she was in Hogwarts. The only difference was when she told the father about the baby, he denied it and said that it wasn't his. So intead of getting rid of it, she kept it and raised it. Her son would of been alive now but when he was in hogsmeade to get a few things for his mom about 8 years ago, hogsmeade was attacked and he was one of many to be killed._**

**_2. Narcissa: Well while Draco and Hermione was at hogsmeade one day, they ran into Narcissa. The three ended up having lunch together. In that time, she got to know Hermione a little better and her condition. After an amazing lunch, she gave Draco her blessings and wished them both luck. She never told Lucius about Draco and Hermione but some how he found out._**

**_If there are anymore, You can send it in the reviews and i'll explain it during my next chapter._**


	16. The Big Day

_**The Big Day**_

_**This is the last chapter of the "A Unwanted and Unexpected Surprise" series. This chapter has 2 parts so everything will be explained. (At least from my point of view.)**_

**_For the question asked by wiccan-witch88_** : **_One of the reasons why _****_I have Blaise as a major character is because I am kind of doing the contrast thing with the couples I think it's only fair that I change up the other characters a bit. Two: Since I don't know why the other authors put him as a main character I'll just talk from my point of view. As you very know Blaise is rarely mentioned in the Harry Potter series, so I thought that he would be an easy character to change to anyone's likings. _**

**_I would love to tell everyone who gave me the correct info on my misinformation last chapter thanks. I really appreciate it.

* * *

_**

½

It was the 24th day of December also known as Christmas Eve. Most importantly this is the say of Draco Malfoy, Heir of the Malfoy fortune and CEO of Malfoy Inc. and Hermione Granger, Transfiguration Professor and witch weekly's witch of the year's weeding. It was the mostly anticipated wedding known in a long time in the wizarding world. Mainly because this was Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter;which led to all of the newspaper and magazines you could think of being in attendance.

The wedding was at the Hotel Amsterdam; Hermione's favorite hotel. They also got the hotel because of its close proximity to St. Mungos; which was just two buildings down. Everyone was scrambling around getting dress while Hermione was in her dressing room looking at the mirror. She was wearing her wedding dress which was a long white silk dress. The dress was embedded with tiny white crystals and jewels from top to bottom. The dress was collarless and sleeveless and was tied at the back.

At this time everyone was well informed of Hermione's fragile state. She was now 9 months pregnant and would go into labor any minute now. The wedding was elegantly decorated with red and white roses. Since Ginny was thefirst one to except Draco, she was made Hermione's maid of honor; while Lavender and Parvati was Hermione's bridesmaid. The bridesmaids were wearing red silk dresses with corset topsand a bouquet of white roses.

_**Groom's Dressing Room**_

"Draco, I can't believe you are actually doing this."

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"It's not. I know that you love her; but if someone had told me when we first came to school that you would be marrying Hermione, miss know-it-all, Granger, I wouldn't of believed it. But a year really changes everything.

Draco laughed and said "I wouldn't of believed it either; but your right; a year does change everything."

"Is your mom here already?"

Before Draco could answer he heard his mother say "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you look so handsome."

She was right, he did look handsome. He was wearing a custom-made robe. His shirt was silk just like his bride-to-be but in contrast to her white, he wore dark green robes with silver linings. (a true Slytherin.)

"Hi mom"

She was wearing a dark green dress that was almost as gorgeous as Hermione's wedding dress. She had on little makeup and she looked as beautiful as ever.

She nodded her head and turned to Blaise "Hi there sweetheart. How is school?"

"School's great."

Blaise was now a new occupant of one of the most prestigious colleges in the wizarding world; Oxford.

"How is college life; harder than you expected?"

"Much harder; but even though I'm just his best man, my life isn't as good as Mr. lucky over here." Blaise said while pointing to Draco, who was fixing his shirt collar.

Narcissa looked at her son fixing his shirt collar and smiled. She loved the man he grew up to be; and thanks to Hermione, that was what he was going to stay. As she looked in the mirror she caught Draco's gaze and said "Well, I better go check on the bride to be."

"Okay, just make sure she gets everything she needs."

"Draco darling, you know you shouldn't spoil her."

"Mum, I'm not spoiling her. I'm just supplying her like I'm suppose to."

"I wish your father could see you know. Just to see the man you grew up to be."

Draco raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah, right. Anyway, just go check on her ok?"

"Okay; okay. I just hope she hasn't given birth just yet." Narcissa said while laughing. Draco couldn't remember a time he say her more ecstatic. He tried to put on a serious face, which he didn'tdo very well. "That's not funny mum."

"I know, sweetie. I know."

"Bye, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Bye Blaise, see you in a bit."

_**In the Bride's Dressing Room**_

"You look great; Hermione."

"Thanks Ginny. You look amazing in that dress."

"What do you expect? You can up with the design for my dress." Ginny's dress was also a corset top, red silk dress but it had embedded jewels on it like Hermione's.

"Thank you..." but Hermione didn't get to finish because as she was about to turn around she came face to face with her future mother-in-law. "Oh. Hi; Narcissa"

"Hermione, dear, for the millionth time, call me mom."

"You know that I don't feel comfortable calling you mom; but for you mere enjoyment I'll say it. Okay...mom."

"That's better. I'm here on a special mission."

"Not from Draco; I hope."

"Oh yes my dear; from Draco. Do you need anything?"

"You don't need to spoil me you know."

"It's not me; it's my son." She then looked at Hermione in her wedding dress. "You look beautiful. But remember, don't trip on the dress."

"I'm not _that_ clumsy." Hermione said while smiling.

"You really look beautiful; you know darling." Hermione turned around and found her dad standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Hi dad"

"Are you ready? We're about to start."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay let's go."

2/2

"I may now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

A serenade of applause corrupted out of the occupants; while flashesfrom cameras were going off like wildfire. Everyone wanted a picture of the newly married couple out of Hogwarts. As Hermione and Draco walked the short distance from the wedding hall to the reception, Hermione's bridesmaid and Draco's close friends followed close behind.

Everyone else waked behind the participants of the wedding to the reception hall, which was right down the hall from the wedding. This room was also finely furnished. There were floating candles floating in the air, the smell of vanilla and jasmine filled the airwith red and white roses at each table. Draco looked at his new bride and asked "Are you okay love?"

"Yeah; I'm just a bit tired."

"How about we take a seat?"

"That would be great; thanks."

As they were walking towards the seats, Narcissa stopped them and said "Where do you two think your going? You have to dance before you take a seat."

"Mum, can't we overlook the dancing for now. Hermione is pregnant and I just want her to sit down."

Hermione grabbed his hand tightly and said in a whisper "Draco, Draco."

He turned to look at her and saw a look of nervousness on her face. "What's the matter love?'

"Uh-oh."

"What do you mean uh-oh?"

"I mean, my water just broke."

His eyes grew wide and he asked her "Are you serious?"

"Yes." He then saw a pained expression on her face. She looked at him and said "I think I feel a contraction coming on."

Draco, still holding Hermione's hand turned to his mother and said "mum, we have to go."

"Why?"

"Because Hermione's water just broke"

Draco left the hall before she could even think of replying. He then walked side by side with Hermione and said "Remember Hermione, breathe."

"I'm trying the best I can, but these contractions aregetting unbearable."

After two minutes of walking, they arrived to St. Mungos without incident.

"We were expecting you; Mrs. Malfoy. Right this way." A small petite black haired nurse said.

After 30 minutes of waiting, Narcissa rushed up to Draco and said "Is she okay?"

"I hope so. Nobody's said anything to me."

After about 20 minutes later, the same nurse came out and said "You can go in now; Mr. Malfoy"

"Thank you."

As Draco walked down the sanitized, white tiled corridor, he came upon his wive's room. As soon as he stepped in the room he saw Hermione sitting on the bed. "Hi hon"

"Shh, he's sleeping."

Draco closed the door quietly and walked over to the bed and looked at the new addition to the family. She noticed how his eyes, now showered with love, so she said "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Of course; have you seen what his parents look like?" Draco said, smiling, but not taking his eyes of his son.

After Hermione gave Draco their new baby, the nurse came back in the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we need the name of the bab_ies_..." She said the 'ies' in babies a bit silently so only she and Hermione would hear it. "...If you need me to come back, I'll come back."

"No, it's okay. We've already decided. His name is Devin Dominic Malfoy."

"And _her _name?"

"Her?"

"Yes, her..." she looked at Draco and then looked back to the nurse "...how about you come back in a few minutes for that one."

"Okay."

Hermione then turned her attention to her now flabbergasted husband "Say something."

"Why didn't you tell me, we were having twins?"

"Every time I wanted to tell you, you always got preoccupied with Newt's or something. I just thought that I would surprise you."

"But I thought that Poppy said that you were having a boy."

"She did but, when I went back to her, we did a check up and she found that there was another baby. A girl."

He thought about it for a minute and then asked the question that was on his mind from the momenthe found out he had a daughter. "Where is she?"

"In the crib sleeping"

Before he walked to the crib, he took a seat on the bed and said "Wow! I'm surprised. But that explains why you were always looking at girl's clothes whenever we go shopping; not to mention baby names. Well, now I know..." there was a small pause. "...but we haven't prepared for her..."

He didn't get to finish because Hermione said "I have; actually. I went shopping a few months ago. So, do you still like the name we decided on?"

"Yeah"

He gave Devin back to Hermione and walked over to the crib, which held the other bundle of joy in his life. She was beautiful. She had brown curly, not bushy, hair just like Hermione. He then turned his head to look at his now awoken son. He had blond, straight, hair, just like him but had brown eyes like his mother.

A few minutes later the nurse came back and asked if they were ready to name the baby. Instead of Hermione answering, Draco spoke "Yes. Her name is Mya Shelby Malfoy."

"Thank You. Oh, Mr. Malfoy, your mother is out there waiting; she wanted to know if she can come in."

Draco looked at his wife, she smiled and then he said "Sure."

When the nurse disappeared, Draco never left the crib's side. Seconds later, Narcissa appeared in the room and smiled at Hermione. "Hi sweetheart; how are you?"

"I'm okay; mum"

Narcissa looked at Devin and said "He looks just like Draco when he was born; minus the eye color. Speaking of Draco..." she scanned the room and her eyes rested on him, standing by a crib. "...Draco, darling, why are you standing there?"

Draco turned around to face his confused mother and said "Oh, hi mum. When did you get here?"

"A while ago. Why are you standing there?"

Draco looked at Hermione. She was holding a smiling Devin in her arms. As their eyes met, she smiled.

"Draco, answer me. Why are you standing by that crib?" Narcissa asked. You could sense the anger in her voice.

"I'm standing here because I'm watching my daughter."

"Daughter? Draco you don't have a daughter."

After hearing that statement, Mya's eyes opened and rested on her smiling father. Silver-gray met silver-gray. It was the most spectacular feeling Draco had ever felt. He always wanted a son, but a daughter would suit him much better. He always loved the term daddy's little girl; and he finally had the chance to have a little angel of his own. He picked her up in his arms, passed his gawking mother, and took a seat in the chair on the side of Hermione's bed.

"She beautiful" Narcissa said. Draco looked at his mother and smiled. "What's her name?"

"Mya Shelby Malfoy"

After minutes of admiring her second _secretive_ grandchild, she asked "Do you know if you will be coming back to the hotel?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe if the nurse said that it's okay; but don't get your hopes up."

"Okay, dear"

"Bye mum."

"Bye Draco, Hermione and my sweet angels." With that said she walked over to the twins, kissed their foreheads and left.

After she was a good distance from the room, Draco crept in the bed, on the side of Hermione. He held Mya in his arms while Hermione held Devin in hers.

"I love you Hermione." Draco said while holding Hermione's free hand in his free hand.

Hermione looked at him and said "I love you too; Draco." Hermione leaned in and kissed him. After minutes of lying in each other's presence, Hermione crept out of bed, enlarged the crib, which Mya was sleeping in before and placed the now sleeping Devin and Mya in it.

She looked at the two people who made her dream of a perfect family complete, crept back into the bed on the side of Draco, laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

_**FINISH

* * *

**_

_**I'm so sorry if the ending wasn't what you expected but I couldn't think of a way to end it.**_

_**I have one thing to say. At the beginning of the story it says Hermione is a Transfiguration professor. I know that she is too young to be a teacher, but she was asked immediately, after she graduated, to be on the teaching staff. Since she was going to be very pregnant she declined until the next September; but she still has the title under her name because she writes it, but someone else teaches it. (It might seem complicated but if she wasn't pregnant she would have been there.)**_

**_If there is anymore questions you would like to ask me, just add it to the review and then I'll answer it in the questions and acknowledgement section tomorrow. (I think that this extra chapter was acceptable because of the many of you that read and reviewed my story.)_**


	17. Acknowledgement and Question Section

_**Acknowledgement and Questions section:**_

_**Acknowledgement:**_

**_Mymalfoynotyours, Krazybaby, Chris-black, babygirl1832z, spongebabe, IlOvEdRaCo4EvErHe'SMiNe, Gryffindor Goddess, Alenor, Seething Pyro, brghtes crayon89, MysMysterious, LadySnake, dracosbaby4evva, boarding-las, Hannah-901, DeeCohan, Fallen4HPTF, sAmIch, amber'sstach, Paper-Heart-Draco, draco's 1 lover, air-force-chick07, Dark Me, DanRadcliffe5666, MaileKitten, daretodream322, HarrysGrrl, sexyslytherin2, patronuscharm2, ice-mage2, tru2urheart, Dante's Inferno, AMI MIZUNO1, DrAcO'sblackrose, wiccan-witch88, queenofthelameos, Hermione Charlotte Granger, blonde-brain, and last but not least hellakat._**

**_I would like to thank you for all of your support and devotion to my story; and I hope you continue to read more of any story I write._**

_**Questions:**_

_**If any of you haven't read any of the answers to some of the questions I answered on other chapters, here is a recap:**_

_**Chapter 13:**_

**_Minerva: Well she was in Hermione's situation when she was in Hogwarts. The only difference was when she told the father about the baby, he denied it and said that it wasn't his. So, instead of getting rid of it, she kept it and raised it. Her son would have been alive now but when he was in Hogsmeade to get a few things for his mom about 8 years ago, Hogsmeade was attacked and he was one of many to be killed. (DeeCohan)_**

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Narcissa: Well while Draco and Hermione was at Hogsmeade one day, they ran into Narcissa. The three ended up having lunch together. In that time, she got to know Hermione a little better and her condition. After an amazing lunch, she gave Draco her blessings and wished them both luck. She never told Lucius about Draco and Hermione but some how he found out.**_

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**17 might be an early age to have a child but don't forget this child or better yet these children were unexpected. Hermione could have had an abortion if she wanted to but since these babies were made out of love, abortion was out of the question. (Hermione Charlotte Granger)**_

_**Whole Story:**_

**_Blaise: One of the reasons why I have Blaise as a major character is because I am kind of doing the contrast thing with the couples I think it's only fair that I change up the other characters a bit. Two: Since I don't know why the other authors put him as a main character I'll just talk from my point of view. As you very know Blaise is rarely mentioned in the Harry Potter series, so I thought that he would be an easy character to change to anyone's likings. (wiccan-witch88)_**

_**Whole Story:**_

**_There will be a sequel to this story. I've written the first two chapters but I haven't got a name for it yet. I was wondering if you have anything in mind for the other story. If it fits with the first two chapters I would love to add it to the story. (I've decided to start this story about 10-11 after the birth of the twins; mainly because they will be going to Hogwarts. But there will also be flashbacks of the twins when they were young.) (AMI MIZUNO1 and blonde-brain)_**

_**If you found out that I didn't answer any question that you asked, please, by all means, let me know ASAP!**_

**_I hope you don't mind me putting your names beside the answers to your questions. I wasn't going to but I changed my mind._**


End file.
